Fue Amor
by Casper Choi
Summary: [Proyecto 1 - 8] La clave del éxito (o de la tranquilidad en la vida) depende netamente en si somos capaces de asumir que algo es ineludible y va a suceder o es completamente imposible y no va a pasar. Pero, independientemente de si lo logramos o no, estamos seguros que fue amor.[Semi UA - Daiyako y otras]
1. Por escrito - Prólogo

Hola caracolas :D Tía Carrie trae otra cosa para el Proyecto 1-8, Daiyako pedido por HikariCaelum. Hace tiempo quería escribir algo más serio de este par.

Bueno, tenía fecha de entrega para el próximo año (y no es chiste), pero mi musa está especialmente inquieta y bueno, aquí tenéis.

Esto no es el primer capítulo, es tan sólo una introducción/prólogo bastante cutre.

Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene, el primero de unos cuantos. ;)

* * *

**Fue amor**

—**Prólogo: **_**por escrito**_**—**

_«Porque te quise sin querer._

_Y más que a nadie.»_

—La radio y sus canciones. ¿Lo peor? Nos va. Nos va perfectamente, al dedillo.

_«¿Y si intercambiáis diarios? Sois realmente malos para sinceraros cara a cara, ¿y si lo hacéis por escrito?»_

—Takeru, a veces, deberías simplemente callarte la boca.

.

.

.

La clave del éxito (o de la _tranquilidad_ en la vida) depende netamente en si somos capaces de asumir que algo es ineludible y va a suceder o es completamente imposible y no va a pasar. Porque vemos, día a día, gente que evita inevitables o persigue imposibles. A algunos les funciona ese rollo, a otros, simplemente no les resulta y sobreviene la desgracia de la cual estuvieron huyendo o lo que deseaban jamás se cumplió y de ahí surge la desesperación.

Desesperación que se manifiesta en _miles_ de maneras.

El que bebe, desesperadamente intentando borrar recuerdos.

El que fuma, desesperadamente intentando esfumar sus sentimientos.

El que escribe, esperando desesperadamente tomar lo que ha vertido en papel e incinerarlo hasta las cenizas.

Y nosotros, que buscamos en la boca ajena, en el cuerpo ajeno, en la voz ajena, evitar un segundo —y aún más catastrófico— desastre. Este desastre no pudimos evitarlo, pero ya no importa. Ya es lo de menos. Está pasando, sencillamente.

Pero cada vez que pensamos en el otro… estamos seguros… fue amor.

_«Yo no quiero que seas el amor de mi vida. Ni siquiera me planteo lo nuestro a largo plazo. Sólo quiero que dure lo que deba de durar. Y aprender. Y aprovecharlo. Y ser felices._

_Y si termina, no quiero llenarme de rencores._

_Sería una bonita historia el día en que nuestros respectivos hijos pregunten "¿quisiste a alguien además de a mamá/papá?"_

_Al menos me comprometo a que sea una experiencia memorable._

_Sólo sé que ahora mismo te quiero y es lo que importa realmente. Ya nos dirá el mañana.»_

_«No te quise de la noche a la mañana ni porque estábamos en una situación similar. Si te quiero es porque te quiero, punto en boca y nada más que explicarte a ti o al mundo._

_Sólo cambió el orden de mis percepciones hacia ti; tu presencia irritante comenzó a hacerme falta, tus ausencias antes interpretadas como descansos cada día se hicieron más agobiantes. Fue entonces, con mi mundo interno vuelto de cabeza, que me di cuenta de que te quiero casi sin quererlo. Ahora me haces falta, mañana ya veremos._

_Me preocupa nuestro "aquí y ahora", ya veremos lo que sigue._

_Podría quererte lo que nos dure un baile o para toda la vida, ¿quién sabe?»_

Sí, si lo pensamos bien… definitivamente fue amor.

No la contamos en pasado, mirando atrás con nostalgia. Ni en presente con perseverancia ni en futuro con ingenuas esperanzas. Simplemente había que contarla, pero no la contaremos. Dios sabrá, Dios sabe.

Sólo que Dios ha decidido dejar una constancia por escrito.

— **0 — **

* * *

Nuevamente, agradezco vuestra fidelidad.**  
**

**Carrie Summertime**


	2. I - Fue una mala noche

Este sí es el primer capítulo. Hasta ahora no sé cuánto extenderé la historia, pero sé que no serán más de diez capítulos más epílogo. No tengo beta por razones varias y apenas he logrado corregirlo, si ven cualquier error, agradecería las correcciones.

HikariCaelum pidió un Daiyako que fuera dándose de forma progresiva, desde un punto de vista más serio, ya sabéis, menos comedia y más drama aprieta corazones (o de perdidos, algo que te haga pensar un poco). Aquí comenzamos esa historia.

Nos leemos al final :)

* * *

**Fue amor**

— **I: **_**Fue una mala noche **_** —**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No era la primera vez que los guardias de un club nocturno le solicitaban "amablemente" hacer abandono del lugar, ni la primera vez que ellos mismos lo acaban por escoltar a la salida. Era cuestión práctica; ellos se evitaban el engorroso trámite de llamar a la policía por desacato y a él le evitaban manchas en su expediente de vida y el pago de una multa, a su juicio, exagerada.

Al menos esperaba que el aire de mar, las olas, el viento y la arena cediendo a su peso, lo tranquilizaran. El objeto guardado en su bolsillo derecho de pronto quemaba, como si demandara atención, como si fuera un "aquí estoy, imbécil. Fui una inversión estúpida y acaban de verte la cara". Frunció el ceño y se trepó torpemente a las rocas más altas, sentándose allí y dejando que el agua del mar le mojara de cuando en cuando los pies y las bastas de los vaqueros.

Sacó lentamente la pequeña bolsa de seda junto a la pulsera de algún metal precioso con alguna piedra preciosa. Dudó en lanzarla o no, había tirado el recibo. Bufó y la lanzó con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, ni pudo distinguir a donde fue a dar. Quizás a algún pez se le fuera a ver bien.

Había gente idiota. Y luego, abajo en la escala social, _estaba él_.

La desgracia de quedar como imbécil era inherente a él, como el cabello caoba o la piel morena. Si se movía, seguro se terminaba yendo de cabeza al lecho marino o, aún peor, de boca a la piedra por la cual escaló. Ya podía leer su epitafio en el periódico local "borracho imbécil muere tras darse de narices contra las rocas y no se sabe si murió ahogado en su sangre o en el mar". Nunca se vio encabezando un epitafio heroico, pero eso era paupérrimo hasta para él.

Tanto zapatos como calcetines quedaron tirados en la pequeña bajada, al final de los veinte escalones entre la calle y la playa, junto a su chaqueta de cuero. Fue gracias a esas pistas que alguien logró dar con él.

—¡Daisuke! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! —Su voz llegaba apenas a él, por la distancia y por el rugir de las olas negras como el cielo nocturno del verano que se prometía aún bastante lejano—. ¡Daisuke! ¡Que te has dejado la chaqueta con todos tus documentos!

Miyako se quitó entre gruñidos las botas y las medias, levantando su falda apenas se acercó a la orilla del mar, donde pudo ver su silueta sobre una roca. Caminó con cuidado, hasta posicionarse a su lado, apoyando el cuerpo sobre la roca.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Miyako frunció el ceño ante su pregunta, gesto que Daisuke no vio—. ¿No deberías estar bailando?

—Hikari y tu novia mandaron a preguntar por ti, algún hombre debía quedarse con ellas, ese era Takeru y Ken… bueno…

—¿Calidad de bulto en un rincón sin molestar a nadie? —Giró el cuello para mirarla al fin a los ojos—. Fue rápido esta vez.

—¡Tú insististe con darle licor fuerte! —Daisuke sentía que a veces Miyako, más que reprenderlo, le ladraba.

—Perdón, perdón, pero me molesté porque mi (ex)novia le estaba zorreando a otro tipo casi en mi presencia y… —se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba ebria —Miyako se agarró a las piedras e incluso a Daisuke para subir y sentarse a su lado—, pero entiendo porque no es la primera vez que te pasa.

—Tenías razón —se limitó a responder—; me lo decías en broma, pero resultó ser serio.

—¿De que tenía cara de zorra? —Lo miró un momento.

—Exacto. Todas zorras —sacó tabaco de su bolsillo y bufó al notar los cigarrillos mojados—. Mierda, ¿te queda alguno?

—Sí, pero si te conformas con mentolados… —rápidamente le entregó su paquete de cigarrillos en estuche metálico—. No te quejes.

—Lo sé.

No tenían nada que agregar, Miyako salió desde temprano disgustada esa noche, Daisuke se llevó uno de los peores papelones en sus veintidós años. Ambos fumando cigarrillos que se consumían más rápido a causa del viento. A las luces de la bahía y la luna, apenas reconocían sus rostros.

—Eres un llorón cuando estás bebido —susurró Inoue, atrayendo la cabeza del menor contra su huesudo hombro.

—No estoy llorando —rebatió, como si de pronto tuviera cuatro años.

—Lo harás en los próximos segundos. Como mucho te doy un minuto.

Efectivamente, pero no era un llanto ruidoso o dramático, simplemente recostaba su mejilla contra el hombro de la mayor, gruñendo cuando los sollozos amenazaban iniciar esos daños que arruinan cualquier expresión con sus convulsiones dramáticas. Miyako se limitó, sencillamente, a acariciarle la mejilla y a darle palmaditas, aún molesta. Con la (ex)novia de su amigo, con la noche, con la vida en sí.

—Todas son zorras —la última queja de la noche por parte de Daisuke.

—Todas zorras, Dai, _todas zorras_ —concedió, notándolo ebrio y sentimental—. Deberíamos irnos si no quieres coger un resfriado aquí.

**« — »**

—Miyako dice dos cosas —comentó Takeru, llamando a Hikari y despertando a Ken—. Uno; se ha llevado a Daisuke a su casa porque está un poco mal. Dos; Kasumi —mirando un momento a la (ex)novia de Daisuke—, _eres una zorra y si te ve cerca de nuestro amigo, va a partirte la nariz._ Y yo no pienso detenerla.

—Yo que tú —se desperezó Ken, sacudiendo la cabeza—, hago caso. _Ya no eres bienvenida_.

Aunque Ken no tenía ni la menor idea, apenas escuchó lo dicho por Takeru, pudo hacerse una idea rápida. La chica que hasta hace unas horas había compartido unas copas con ellos, ahora se transformaba en una enemiga.

—Puedes irte —Hikari sólo sonrió, aunque coincidía con Miyako: si volvía a molestar a Daisuke, le sacaría su faceta agresiva y se llevaría un par de bofetadas de su parte. Y, como todo Yagami, tiene mano pesada para golpear.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la aludida salió de escena, dejando a los tres amigos en el desconcierto. O en lo que Ken terminaba de reaccionar. Hikari, al ser la más sobria de los tres, se ofreció a buscar un taxi. Ambos chicos simplemente asintieron.

Había sido una noche extraña.

**« — »**

—No era la primera vez que me hacía estas cosas —comentó, sumergido en la tina llena de agua caliente en lo que Miyako metía la ropa de Motomiya a la colada—. Pero nunca había sido tan… _obviamente_ zorra, por eso…

—Eres un idiota, perdonas fácil —comentó, tras la puerta de cristal que separaba el lavadero del baño—. Pero esta vez córtala sin retorno y mándala a comer mierda.

—Como digas, mamá —relojeó los ojos, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua caliente.

—No soy tu madre, estúpido —se medio asomó, el vapor no permitía ver nada y menos con los anteojos empañados—. Yo no daría a luz a alguien tan feo y estúpido que perdona todo.

Inoue salió del baño con tranquilidad, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, yendo a la cocina a prepararle ramen instantáneo y una taza de café ultra-cargado para hacerlo reaccionar más rápido, cosa que funcionaba con Ken en el 98% de los casos y con Takeru en el 90% de todas las ocasiones. Buscó entre la ropa limpia algún pijama de su hermano para facilitarle. Si no, un pantalón de chándal que a ella le iba enorme junto a una sudadera igual de gigante.

Dio de comer al hámster, le dejó la ropa hallada en un cesto y volvió al sofá a releer algo de cálculo. Ni siquiera porque fuera un sábado por la noche —ya domingo por la madrugada— dejaba de estudiar. En la mesa del comedor-cocina le esperaba su vaso plástico de ramen (de carne de res) instantáneo y su café cargado en vaso térmico.

—Dices que no eres mi madre y me cuidas más que ella —se sentó a comer en silencio, si bien no tenía hambre y detestaba el ramen instantáneo—. Dejaré pasar lo del ramen sólo porque te tomaste la molestia de traerme antes de que pillara un resfrío, pero yo no me enfermo —le dio un sorbo largo al café—. ¿No le pusiste azúcar?

—No, sin azúcar para ti —levantó los ojos de su lectura, lo miró y siguió leyendo—. No estás en posición de regodearte, así que calla y come.

—_Sí, mamá_ —bufó, relojeando los ojos.

—¡Que no soy tu madre, engendro! —ladró—. Vas a dormir conmigo porque no quiero buscar las cobijas más pequeñas para el sofá ni quiero sacar el futón de visitantes.

—¡Qué asco dormir contigo! —rezongó Daisuke, dejando la taza de café casi vacía en la mesa.

—Ni que estuviera desesperada como para tener sexo con alguien como tú —le miró, fingiendo una mueca de desprecio.

Daisuke sólo respiró hondo. No es que fuera fea _del todo_, pero quizá si usara ropa que acentuara su silueta, se amarrara el cabello más a menudo para lucir su cuello y sus bonitas clavículas… Además que Miyako era el tipo de chica a la cual miraba más como amiga a como _mujer_. Había sido así durante sus veintidós años de vida, o al menos desde que la conocía, del jardín de niños, estando ella un nivel más arriba que él.

Miyako, por su parte, ya había simplemente dormido antes con alguno de sus amigos. De niña, durmió más de una vez con Iori en la misma cama. En alguna que otra fiesta en casa de alguno del grupo había dormido en la misma cama que Ken y Takeru, ella al medio sin sentirse cohibida, y otras ocasiones con cada uno de ellos, incluso si Takeru la terminaba abrazando completamente dormido o Ken acababa quitándole a ella —y de paso a él mismo— las cobijas.

Simplemente no era por lo que espantarse.

—¿Me puedo ir yo primero a la cama? —Daisuke rompió el silencio entre los dos, Miyako seguía con los ojos puestos en su libro de ejercicios.

—Adelante —ni levantó la vista—. El lado derecho, el de la orilla, es mi lado sagrado. Tú al rincón.

—Vale…

Se fue, con aquel pantalón de chándal de color rojo y esa sudadera rosa, ambos le quedaban ligeramente apretados. En las películas y libros vomitivamente rosas que a Miyako le gustaba ver la situación solía ser al revés, era la chica la que se terminaba vistiendo con ropa del chico, no _así_. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de ponerse a discutir por ello, por lo que se deslizó al cuarto de la mayor, dejó la toalla colgada de un pequeño perchero de la habitación y se metió en la cama de una plaza y media, al rincón como ella le había dicho, mirando hacia la pared.

Era la primera vez que se metía en la misma cama que una chica para sólo dormir. Respiró profundamente e intentó dormirse, sin abrir los ojos, ni cuando la escuchó dentro de la habitación cambiando sus ropas por el pijama, ni cuando sintió su liviano peso a un lado de él y a su calor al lado de su cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, demasiado decepcionado, demasiado _todo_ aquella noche.

—Buenas noches —la escuchó pronunciar, en lo que sentía el débil crujido del colchón y la ropa de cama, indicando que Miyako ahora le daba la espalda.

Se giró, quedando de espaldas en lo que el escaso espacio le permitía. Si se movía siquiera un poco más, podría pasar a tocarla. Estaba increíblemente cansado y el baño caliente había relajado sus músculos completamente, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía si no mantener la vista clavada en el techo. Miyako a su lado se había dormido fácilmente, sabía que estaba dormida por el ritmo relajado de su respiración. Volvió a girarse, contemplando ahora su espalda. Miyako de noche dormía con el cabello amarrado en una trenza, por lo que la curva entre su cuello y su hombro era visible desde aquella distancia. Cerró los ojos y pronto comenzó a sentirse invadido por el sueño.

Sueño que vio interrumpido cuando Miyako se giró hacia él, obviamente dormida, terminando por colocarle una mano en el costado.

_«Mierda_ —pensó—, _esto es tan mal interpretable en tantas formas…»_ Respiró apenas, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Sin anteojos resultaba ser más bonita, si la observaba muy de cerca, su rostro redondeado poseía mejillas tersas y labios finos y pequeños y pestañas largas… se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo en los pulmones un suspiro. Estaba inmovilizado.

Casi chilló al sentir la mano de Miyako recorriendo su costado hasta llegar a levantar ligeramente la sudadera. Su mano en su piel afiebrada por la tensión se sentía casi a la misma temperatura, suave y femenina, porque paseaba sin presionar. Se acercó a él, casi quedando pegada a su cuerpo, con la nariz y la boca peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Pero no pasó a mayores, Miyako volvió a girarse y pareció dejarlo en paz, Daisuke rápidamente se giró para mirar a la pared y no verse en la misma situación de nuevo. El corazón le iba a más de cien por minuto… así no podría dormirse.

Finalmente pudo dormirse del todo tras resignarse a tenerla pegada a la espalda, Miyako le abrazaba desde atrás, envolviendo sus piernas con su pierna izquierda.

Fue una noche realmente mala, pero no tan mala como pensó que sería luego del incidente en el club, una noche mala que terminó no precisamente mal, pero que comenzaba a echar una raíz que ni él sospecharía que llegaría a crecer tanto. Miyako en ese abrazo envolvente había logrado tranquilizarlo, llevándolo finalmente al estado de sueño profundo ya cercano al amanecer.

Miyako, a su extraña manera, sabía muy bien cómo se consolaba a un corazón decepcionado, sabía muy bien cómo reconfortarlo sin palabras, pero recién entonces fue que pudo reconocerlo.

La mañana llegó finalmente, Miyako aún abrazándole, Daisuke sosteniendo la mano que fue a parar a su pecho.

Fue una noche mala. Pero, como todo en la vida, era perfectamente remediable.

— **1 —**

* * *

Sé que es un poco corto para ser un primer capítulo, pero la verdad es que probé intentando alargarlo y... no, como que no quedaba, simplemente. Si le añadía algo más, iba a cagarla. Y entre malo y peor, prefiero que sea simplemente malo(?).

Ok, no. No sé cómo terminará resultando este proyecto, pero espero lograr terminarlo.

Servíos de los reviews para cualquier cosa: amarme, odiarme, lanzarme tomates o piedras, corregirme, mentarme la madre, etcétera.

Besos ;)

_Carrie Summertime_


	3. II - Fue debilidad

HO!HO!HO! (?). No sé qué pasó ni que bicho me picó pero ¡habemus continuación! Ya tengo esbozado el tercer capítulo y dudo demorarme mucho.

No tengo nada que decir, salvo que para la lectura de este capítulo aconsejo este soundtrack:

**I heard love is blind**, **He can only hold her** \- Amy Winehouse, **The Other Woman** \- Lana del Rey y **I Can't Give You Anything but Love** \- dueto de Tonny Benett y Lady Gaga. Y alguna canción de rock latinoamericano a vuestro gusto (yo escuchaba **Paramar** de Los Prisioneros escribiendo esa escena (?)).

[La recomendación del día es **Beloved** de April Smith and the Great Picture Show]

* * *

**Fue amor**

— **II: Fue debilidad —**

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, estaba solo y su ropa, limpia y planchada, estaba colgada en el perchero. Todo en la habitación lucía en perfecto orden, salvo por la cortina corrida de forma descuidada, denotando el pálido color violeta de las paredes… y un aroma a incienso que provenía de otra de las salas del apartamento. Y en la mesita de noche encontró dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua.

Además de eso, una pequeña nota adjunta a todo.

_«He ido a comprar para el almuerzo. Tu desayuno te espera en el comedor._

_Miyako._

_P.S.: Vas a necesitarlas, tómalas y vístete._

_P.S.S.: Te toca cocinar.»_

¿Por qué lo consideraba tanto? Miyako era exactamente como su hermana mayor, lo sacaba de quicio, era molesta, pero siempre estaba pendiente de él. Anoche lo había dejado dormir en su casa, esta mañana le había preparado su ropa y el desayuno. Pero seguía comportándose como una maldita antipática, ¿cuál era el problema de todas las mujeres en general? Su ex novia era irritantemente dulce a veces, otras lo trataba literalmente con la punta del zapato, como si fuese un insecto.

"_Las mujeres son raras, Motomiya, no te esfuerces tanto por comprenderlas. Sólo hay que quererlas… incluso si eso no parece suficiente en ocasiones."_ Le había dicho Ken en más de una ocasión. _"Nada más enigmático que la naturaleza femenina. Disfrútalas como disfrutas las canciones en francés, están allí para ser bonitas, para ser inspiradoras, pero no para que las comprendas."_ Fue una reflexión de Takeru un día jueves, cuando se juntaban todos los hombres del grupo a compartir unas cervezas.

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Kasumi, si debía sincerarse consigo mismo, estaba cansado de incluso disfrutarlas, en este mundo habían cuatro clases de mujeres y las cuatro lo desconcertaban por igual.

Las mujeres como Hikari y Sora: dulces, maternales, todas sus aristas son agradables de conocer, pero son inseguras consigo mismas. Con la misma intensidad que cuidan de los demás a su alrededor, desconfían de sí mismas. Seguramente eran así para no caer mal ni ser odiosas… aunque su misma inseguridad sacaba ronchas en muchas ocasiones. ¿Lo peor? Entrar a sus cabezas era simplemente imposible, porque esa misma forzada amabilidad las cubría como una coraza. Eran mujeres para agradar a todo el mundo, niñas encantadoras, niñas bien, muchachitas dulces.

Las mujeres como Mimi: simplemente no sabías qué estaban pensando, a veces pecaban de honestas, iban y venían como la marea, cambiaban de hábitos como de parecer, pero en el fondo las reconocías como niñas jugando a ser mujeres o, de lo contrario, mujeres jugando a ser niñas. No estabas nunca seguro de qué podrían sacarse de debajo de la manga. Reprochaban a gritos, decían abiertamente lo que les gusta o disgusta, pero aún así no sabías qué estaba pasando por sus cabezas. Abiertas pero enigmáticas. Las mujeres como Mimi no eran su tipo de chica precisamente por ese desborde de sinceridad. Son bonitas, a muchos hombres les gustan… y aún más con eso, una del tipo de la portadora de la pureza no encajaría con él, _celos_ y esas cosas. Están allí para robarse todas las miradas.

Las que eran como Jun y Miyako: con la misma intensidad que amaban a alguien, podrían llegar a odiarlo. Incapaces de guardarse nada, pero también incapaces de demostrar debilidad ante otros. Hostiles a veces, dulces como la miel en otras ocasiones. Febrilmente apasionadas, desbordantes de vida, a veces eran como unas madres, mimosas y cuidadosas, otras como crías, caprichosas y crueles. No eran del tipo que suelen gustarle a los chicos y hay que ser un suicida (o al menos bastante masoquista) para soportar a las chicas como ellas. Son como pólvora, pero sabes muy bien que en el fondo no son malas, sólo requieren de altas dosis de paciencia y fortaleza emocional. Tan sólo figurarse la vida con ellas suponía subirse a una perpetua montaña rusa. Están allí para recordarte que estás vivo y que la naturaleza es sorprendente.

Las que eran como Kasumi: zorras aprovechadas. Fin. Están allí para recordarte que en el mundo hay gente de mierda a la cual debes evitar como a la peste.

(Vale, con esa última definición, era su resentimiento el que hablaba, pero algo malo han de tener para que hasta las mujeres como Hikari y Sora cuchicheen a espaldas de ese tipo de chicas).

_{Consideremos también que las mujeres son expertas en criticarse entre ellas, punto aparte}._

Terminó de vestirse y salió al comedor a comer lo que Miyako había hecho para él, nada muy excesivo, algo de sopa de miso, té de cebada y arroz con pescado frío. Miyako era bastante tradicional para ciertas cosas. Husmeó por la cocina y notó los cubiertos usados por la mayor ya lavados y puestos a secar. Miyako parecía ser bastante ordenada en realidad, más de lo que él mismo podía recordar… bueno, los informáticos suelen ser bastante ordenados, Koushirou era un tipo ordenado, después de todo. En algún momento Izumi e Inoue estuvieron saliendo, nada demasiado serio, no duraron mucho ni vio a Miyako despotricando contra el sexo masculino como había sucedido con otras relaciones de la de anteojos. Miyako simplemente había señalado que aprendió mucho con Koushirou y que por eso, le estaría eternamente agradecida. Incluso alguna vez se escucharon rumores de que Miyako y Taichi estuvieron liándose un tiempo; fue en el tiempo en que Miyako había decidido que todos los hombres eran unas plastas que no valían la pena y que Taichi no solía meterse en relaciones serias con ninguna chica, pero para él la combinación era sencillamente inverosímil.

Si bien todo el grupo estaba al tanto de sus relaciones, él poco y nada sabía de la vida sentimental de Miyako, la cual en mayoría era parte de la leyenda popular.

_Noviazgo juvenil con Ken_. Bueno, sí estuvo al tanto, Ken muchas veces le pedía ayuda para darle obsequios a Miyako, Miyako siempre preguntaba si acaso a Ken le había sucedido algo. No había que ser un genio para saber porqué se había terminado esa relación; había cariño, pero una falta de comunicación atroz.

_Relación a distancia con Wallace_. Falló antes de siquiera funcionar.

_Relación universitaria con Koushirou_, discreta, ligeramente fructífera, pero se terminó cuando todos creyeron que al fin alguien sacaría de su burbuja a Koushirou. De todos modos, nunca se reprocharon nada y Daisuke sospechaba que habían terminado de forma muy civilizada, común para Koushirou, pero raro para Miyako.

Otras tantas relaciones cortas de las cuales Miyako decía que todas fueron una rotunda porquería. Incluso una con uno de los _Lobos Adolescentes_, que en ese momento ya no contaban con Yamato como miembro, aunque claro, esto último pudo haber sido nada más que un rumor.

Y esa que quedaba a nivel de folclore del grupo, el _rollo ocasional con Taichi_. No sabía porqué le molestaba tanto esa posibilidad. Taichi tenía una fama de Casanova que era como una especie de secreto a voces, Miyako a veces era demasiado sensible e idealista como para aguantar a un hombre así sin llorar mínimo una vez al día. La idea de Miyako llorando por cualquier hombre (o mujer, dudaba abiertamente de las preferencias de Inoue), le resultaba irritante en exceso. Miyako podría ser una bruta, pero nadie tenía el derecho de hacerla sufrir. Ni siquiera Taichi.

Sentía la enorme tentación de ir y preguntarle a Hikari si acaso sabía algo de eso, pero Hikari era tanto hermana de Taichi como íntima de Miyako, desde luego no soltaría prenda.

Terminó de comer y, junto con eso, de comerse la cabeza con tantos cuestionamientos. Debería bajar a esperar a Miyako para ayudarle con las bolsas o algo… estarse quieto tanto rato lo ponía nervioso. Intentó buscar algo qué hacer allí, pero a) todo estaba perfectamente ordenado b) no había nada además de medio kilo de pescado congelado, un tarro de judías negras, una cebolleta y tres kilos de arroz en la cocina c) el baño estaba limpio d) el hámster tenía el acuario limpio y el depósito de agua lleno, así como el plato de semillas y pellets.

Buscó su móvil para llamarla, pero también había un problema. O dos: Miyako se dejó el móvil en casa y su propio teléfono estaba sin batería. Demonios, el mundo parecía confabular para colocarlo nervioso. Volvió a moverse de un lado a otro, ¿y si Miyako había salido sin llaves? ¿Y si Miyako NO había ido a comprar cosas para el almuerzo?

Prendió la radio de la sala para que la música llenara el silencio del ambiente.

Vaya, rock en español, ¿quién lo diría? No entendía bien, pero sabía que era español. Ken le mostraba ese tipo de música a veces, algo de una amiga… ¿mexicana? Sabía que era una de tantos niños elegidos que ayudaron en la navidad del 2002, ¿Que si a Ken le gustaba esa chica? "¡No, por Dios! No digo que haya algún problema con Rosa, pero no es mi tipo de chica, sabes que no me van las menores ni por si acaso", Ken se lo aclaró sólo una vez. Y era cierto, a Ken jamás se le había visto con chicas menores que él, ¿por qué? Simples complejos de Ichijouji, además que nunca encontraba suficiente madurez en las chicas más pequeñas. ¿Y había encontrado esa madurez que buscaba en Miyako? No se explicaba que hayan estado casi dos años juntos teniendo en cuenta todos los otros factores.

Los libros de la universidad estaban en la mesa ratona de la sala de estar, cálculo avanzado y física del sonido, ¡cierto! Miyako estaba en su segunda carrera… y él, apenas había sacado gastronomía pese a que era su pasión, lo de su restaurant de ramen estaba en veremos, aún no sabía si acaso comenzar desde un pequeño carrito en Nueva York o con un humilde y pequeño lugar en Tokio. Tampoco se había detenido a pensarlo demasiado. Maldita ex novia, hasta de eso lo había descentrado.

Tomó por simple distracción uno de los libros, se detenía en las ilustraciones que tampoco eran entretenidas. Hasta que se cayó algo que preferiría no haber visto.

Una foto.

Ella detrás de Taichi, ambos haciendo morisquetas a la cámara. Y atrás dos fechas, apenas separadas por un lapso de seis meses entre una y otra, con bolígrafos diferentes… la última fecha databa de apenas una semana. Quiso volver a meterla en el libro, pero no recordaba en qué página estaba. La lámina del papel fotográfico lucía ligeramente dañada por haberse mojado. ¿Lágrimas? No supo qué hacer, se había bloqueado completamente…

Y Miyako entraba, dejando las bolsas en el piso.

—¿Daisuke? —Vio sus libros… y la foto al lado de ellos—. Oh, no… de todos los que pudieron enterarse…

—¿Es lo que creo? —Alzó la foto sin siquiera preguntarle porqué había tardado tanto.

—Sí y no —titubeó un momento.

—¿Sí y no? —Se levantó del sillón y alcanzó la distancia entre los dos—. Explícate.

—¿Por qué debería explicarte? —Contraatacó la de cabellos violetas, quitándole la fotografía de la mano en un movimiento brusco—. ¿No te enseñaron a no husmear en las cosas de otros?

—Estaba mirando el libro, ni siquiera pretendía… —se dispuso a recoger las bolsas—. No me incumbe, tienes razón. Haré algo de ramen de verdad, no esa cosa que me has dado anoche.

—Haz lo que quieras. Es más, podrías irte.

—No, voy a compensarte lo de anoche y lo del desayuno. Ahora ponte a estudiar o algo mientras cocino.

Se miraron ferozmente unos momentos, Daisuke zanjó la pelea yéndose a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para los dos.

Daisuke decidió no continuar la discusión por sólo dos cosas; los ojos lagrimosos de Miyako y porque no quería tener un motivo para ir y golpear a Taichi. Miyako fue a buscar otro libro a su habitación y tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor, intentando concentrarse en algo relacionado con acústica. Daisuke se movía con rapidez en la cocina, cortando verduras y carne para hacer algo decente para los dos.

—Yo le puse demasiadas expectativas, pero sabía en realidad que no teníamos nada serio. Se terminó porque… bueno… Taichi ha encontrado a otra. Más bien, la ha vuelto a encontrar… —dejó el libro sobre la mesa, no tenía caso intentar ponerle atención.

—¿Dices? —Daisuke la miró un momento, volviendo la vista a la comida.

—Catherine, ¿la recuerdas?

—¿La francesita? —Volvió a mirar a la mayor—. ¿No es acaso de mi edad?

—Un año menor, de hecho —corrigió—. Pero esta vez se ve más centrado, no sé cómo explicarlo ni si me entiendes.

—Ya, vale, ¿y tú? —Apoyó las manos en la mesada, como para mirarla un poco más de cerca.

—¿Y yo? ¡Vamos, sólo era cosa de liarnos unas veces, ya sabes, sexo sin compromisos! Enamorarse del rollo está mal y todas las mujeres en la tierra lo sabemos —se estiró como un gato, suspirando por fin—. Ya sabíamos que no iba a durar, sólo no contaba con enamorarme.

—¿Y Taichi lo sabe? —Volvió a inquirir, sin importarle si Miyako le miraba con expresión de "no sigas".

—No. Y es mejor así. Ustedes los hombres, en general, nunca se dan cuenta de nada. Y a veces es muy conveniente que así sea —le quitó la mirada de encima finalmente, como si se estuviera limpiando los ojos.

—Es que no es tan simple, si las mujeres dijeran lo que piensan más a menudo…

—¡¿Para qué?! ¿Incordiar? ¡Déjate de estupideces, ya no eres un crío! —Estalló.

Daisuke salió de la cocina un momento, colocando sus manos mojadas sobre los hombros de Miyako hasta abrazarla por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

—No te las des de generosa negando que te duele —le quitó la fotografía de las manos, rompiéndola—. Perdona que lo haga, pero si no das tú el paso, alguien tiene que obligarte. Y, bueno, lamento que no sea alguien más gentil para hacerte entrar en razón. Pero eres una bruta y una negada.

—Cállate —se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa—. Fue una debilidad guardar la foto.

—Bueno, se caen los monos de los árboles, se caen los aviones y no vas a equivocarte tú… —la abrazó un momento más.

Luego la soltó y se fue a seguir cocinando, decían que la buena comida podía reconfortar a las personas, más cuando estaban tristes. Las chicas comían mucho cuando estaban deprimidas (otras dejan de comer, pero Daisuke cree conocer bien a Miyako como para creer que es de las que come por depresión).

—De todos modos no volveremos a vernos a solas, nunca más —se encogió de hombros.

—Más te vale.

—¿Y ahora el que actúa como mi hermano mayor eres tú? —Relojeó los ojos—. Es el puto colmo.

—Bueno, te toca lidiar con eso. Ahora cállate, ya casi estará lista la comida.

Miyako simplemente hizo caso, yendo a dejar los libros a su habitación y llevándose consigo los trozos de la fotografía. Intentó juntarlos en la mesa de noche, pero supo que debía desecharlos, tanto a la foto como a sus ilusiones. Catherine había centrado a Taichi cuán institutriz inglesa del siglo XIX lleva por el camino del bien a un mocoso rebelde. Se llevó consigo un disco de su torre cuidadosamente dispuesta.

Era hora de dar vuelta la página de una vez. Miyako se acercó al estéreo y colocó el disco.

_«¿Por qué estás tan molesto?_

_Cariño, no estabas ahí y yo estaba pensando en ti cuando llegué._

_¿Qué esperabas?_

_Me dejaste aquí sola, bebí demasiado y necesitaba tocar._

_No reacciones mal, pretendía que él era tú._

_A ti no te gustaría dejarme sola.»_

_Inglés_. Ese idioma sí lo reconocía. La canción también, la escuchaba al menos una vez por noche en el restaurante en donde estuvo trabajando durante ese año de intercambio en Nueva York. La canción la cantaba una cantante ya muerta, todas sus canciones sabían a soledad. Todas las canciones de _Amy_ sonaban a amargura y soledad. Pero esa en especial, _Escuché que el amor era ciego_. Una vez escuchó a una chica muy ebria dedicándosela a un chico que la estaba dejando, la chica había sido infiel.

—¿Crees que fui un mal novio? —Preguntó de pronto, más serio de lo habitual.

—¿Tú? ¡Cielos, no! Hiciste lo que pudiste, que la otra sea una zorra malagradecida… —Miyako se alejó unos pasos de la radio.

—No, no se trata de ella. Se trata de mí —enfatizó otra vez—. Es que no sé qué hice mal para que ella comenzara a buscar en otras partes.

—¡Nada, por Dios! La tipa era una aprovechada, pero la aceptábamos porque la querías, ¿qué otro motivo para soportar a alguien que nos caía mal? A mí en lo personal la lástima no me mueve como persona, ella me caía mal, me da asco —fue a la cocina a buscar los platos para colocar la mesa.

O eso pretendía, Daisuke la había agarrado del brazo, aprisionando su nuca entre sus dedos de la otra mano y la había besado tan rápido que no pudo siquiera idear nada.

—Fue un momento de debilidad. Fue debilidad —respondió por sobre sus labios—. Y seguirá siendo debilidad.

Volvieron a besarse, jurándose entre ambos que fue _una debilidad del momento_.

**« — »**

Luego de aquel incómodo domingo, no hablaron en un par de días. Miyako se desconectaba inmediatamente del chat apenas el nombre de Daisuke mostraba al lado el dichoso puntito verde, ambos escondían su última conexión de W. para que el otro no tuviera una excusa para hablarle. Estuvieron huyendo casi diez días, hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de Miyako. Y seguir huyendo de lo que pasó por simple debilidad ya resultaba idiota. Un cumpleaños implicaba compromisos sociales y verles la cara a todos.

Daisuke simplemente buscó un regalo adecuado, tratando de pensar en qué darle. Decantó por una caja surtida de diferentes tés negros. Una vez escuchó a Iori diciendo que se había obsesionado con el té negro, desde el delicado _Earl Grey_ hasta el _Lapsang Souchong _que a nadie le gustaba por su sabor demasiado fuerte.

¿Qué se dirían? ¿Cómo afrontarían todo desde ahora en adelante? Fueron más que un par de besos, bajo el pretexto de la debilidad —soledad por ambas partes—.

Se supone que todo sería una sorpresa por el vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de Miyako, tanto Hikari como Koushirou y Ken estuvieron planificándolo con semanas de antelación. Mimi le hornearía un pastel y Yamato tocaría algo durante un rato.

—No pienso beber nada —le confesó a Ken mientras decoraban la sala del apartamento de Ichijouji—. Cuando estoy borracho pasan tonterías.

—¿Te metiste con Miyako por despecho por lo de Kasumi? —¿Cómo carajos es que Ken adivinaba sin siquiera escuchar?—. Para nadie es sorpresa que han estado evitándose. Usualmente pelean, pero se pasa sobre la marcha. Y esta vez no. Y como soy un morboso en el fondo, deduzco vagamente que se han terminado enrollando. Y que, peor aún, _te ha gustado_.

Daisuke sólo le dio un codazo entre las costillas que por un momento le robó el aire.

—Y que reacciones así sólo lo confirma —se sobó el costado mirándole con una sonrisita cómplice.

—Cállate, Ichijouji —respondió, mosqueado.

—Yo no sé ni he escuchado nada —Ken alzó las manos fingiendo inocencia—. Iré a llamar a Sora y a Taichi, ellos la traen.

—¡Alto ahí, Ichijouji Ken! ¿Has dicho que la trae Taichi?

—Ah, sí, ¿por? ¿También te crees el rumorcito ese? ¡No seas idiota! —Fue a buscar su móvil para llamar a Takenouchi o a Yagami mayor para saber qué tal iba el plan de la fiesta sorpresa.

—Eh, no, no es eso. Sólo preguntaba… iré a ver si Mimi necesita ayuda en la cocina.

¿Volvería a ser débil y, esta vez, le encajaría un puñetazo a Taichi en toda la mandíbula? O, aún peor, ¿la besaría en su presencia?

**— 2 —**

* * *

DUNDUNDUUUN(?). Sólo quería meter más drama del requerido.

El segundo texto centrado en cursivas es una traducción ligeramente modificada de un fragmento de I heard Love Is Blind

Y eso pues, niños y niñas, ¡feliz navidad!

Recuerden, si van a beber, desconéctense de toda red social y apaguen el móvil, que luego en borracheras terminamos escribiéndole al ex o, peor aún, llamándole.

¡Nos leemos luego!

_Carrie Summertime_


	4. III - Fue un cumpleaños incómodo

Ah... creí que no actualizaría nunca este fic. Me obligué a mí misma a escribir esta continuación y hoy, 29 de marzo del 2015, la traigo. No tengo excusa ni perdón algunos. Pero bueno, estamos tratando de salir de esta horrenda sequía creativa de la cual, apenitas, estoy saliendo :(

¡HikariCaelum, mis más sinceras disculpas!

No garantizo nada, otra vez. ¡Espero que les guste! (a mí sólo me dio migraña terminar todo esto xD).

La canción que ayudó esta vez fue **I see you, you see me** de **The Magic Numbers**

* * *

**Fue amor**

— **III: Fue un cumpleaños incómodo —**

.

.

.

—Supongo que sabes porqué estamos tú y yo sentadas aquí hablando, Miyako —Sora revolvía ocasionalmente su taza de té negro con leche.

—No sé qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí, Sora —se encogió de hombros, en parte incómoda, en parte curiosa—. Te dije lo que sabía nada más, Catherine y Taichi estuvieron hablando varias veces, no tengo idea si pasó algo más allá entre tanto. Sólo sé que la última vez que nos vimos me dijo que nuestro rollo no podría seguir y que lo disculpara, yo le dije que no se preocupara, que a una _follaamiga_ no se le dan explicaciones y que si el rollo se corta es porque uno de los dos ya tiene pareja y no se quieren tanto como para sabotear una relación. Taichi siguió pidiendo disculpas creyendo que me había herido y aquí estamos nosotras hablando, es todo lo que sé, insisto. No me hagas seguir tocando el tema, te ruego.

—Vale, es todo lo que necesitaba saber —apuró el té a pequeños sorbos—, sabía lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos, pero no me dio el valor meterme a hacer nada y mírate, _te han herido_ sin siquiera quererlo…

—_Alto ahí_, son cosas que pasan —se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo por la pajilla su granizado de frutas—, ¿querías hablarme de eso? —Miyako buscaba en su bolsa su cartera para pagar e irse a casa.

—Yo invito, por tu cumpleaños.

—Gracias, pero te aseguro que puedo pagarlo yo misma —volvió a removerse en la silla por tercera vez en la tarde—. Cumplir veinticuatro no es la gran cosa y en estos momentos ocupa mi cerebro más el examen trimestral de acústica avanzada que estos problemas insignificantes.

—No, quédate otro rato. La verdad no quería hablarte de esto, pero me ha sido inevitable preguntarte —Sora estaba tanto o más incómoda, mirando de vez en cuando el móvil, esperando el mensaje de Ken que le confirmaría que tendría que llevarse a Miyako—. _Habría preferido que fueras tú a una completa desconocida… _—lo dijo tan bajito que Miyako la miró unos momentos por sobre la montura de sus anteojos.

—¿Disculpa?

Sora negó, añadiendo rápidamente que no era nada de importancia. Miyako volvió a removerse incómoda en su posición. Demonios, Sora sentía que estaba arruinando parte del plan. Miyako simplemente no supo qué hacer, si cogía un libro y seguía estudiando acústica, sin duda sería de muy mala educación, el silencio estaba siendo excesivamente incómodo.

"_Bastan tan sólo tres segundos para que un silencio se vuelva incómodo"_, lo había leído en una revista de curiosidades científicas cuando salía con Koushirou, cuando él estaba más ocupado programando y ella decidía que era el día para pasarlo juntos, tampoco le molestaba estar tirada en la cama del pelirrojo, pero era muy lejano de su idea de «domingo romántico».

—¿En serio es todo? —Miyako se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio, dejando su dinero sobre la charola de metal dispuesta para ello, en lo que el teléfono móvil de la Takenouchi sonó, obligando a Miyako a sentarse otra vez, porque dejarla sin despedirse hubiera sido grosero hasta para ella.

«Salvada por el teléfono —pensó, suspirando ligeramente, viendo el mensaje en pantalla, Ken le avisaba que ya estaba todo listo—, hora de irnos»

—Ah, Miyako, pasa que debo hacer algo sumamente importante, debo ir a buscar unas cosas a casa de Ken y me da un poco de nervios ir sola, me avisa que debo ir ahora… —diablos, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y podría ser descubierta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Está bien, supongo, no tengo nada que hacer.

«Picó fácil», se felicitó mentalmente la pelirroja, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano antes de agregar:

—Soy bastante mala recordando direcciones, por eso te lo pedía…

Miyako se encogió de hombros, la gente a su alrededor estaba más rara de lo habitual y entrar a cuestionamientos no estaba dentro de sus planes, en parte por discreción, en parte por simple pereza.

Con Sora se fueron hablando de cosas completamente triviales durante el trayecto, comentando sobre el pronto concierto de cierta banda que a ambas les gustaba y planes de ir a verlos en vivo, cambiando el tema al último lanzamiento de cierto autor y así, era el modo en que Takenouchi se disculpaba al tocar heridas que todavía no comenzaban ni a sanar. Aún así, Miyako parecía más ausente que de costumbre.

« — »

—Me preguntaba algo, Ichijouji —comentó Daisuke, en lo que subía las escaleras junto a Ken tras ir a comprar unas cosas que faltaban al mini-mercado de la esquina, con aire serio—, ¿cuánto es _demasiado pronto_?

—¿Qué? —Para variar, Ken llevaba la cabeza más en las nubes—. ¿Para _qué_?

—Eso de volverse a enamorar, tú sabes… no es que me guste Miyako, pero tampoco es…

—¿Desagradable? ¿Extraño? ¿Inusual? —Se estiró, causando un tintineo de todas las latas de su bolsa— Puedo decirte de primera mano, si no la quieres de esa forma al comienzo, te acostumbras a ella y eventualmente la terminas queriendo… a veces _mucho_.

—_¿Te gusta aún? _—se detuvo unos momento, dándole un golpecito con la bolsa en la que cargaba más latas de cerveza.

—No, no ahora —negó con la cabeza con lentitud—, sabes que lo mío con Miyako pasó hace años, pero sí, aunque terminamos porque éramos agua y aceite, la echaba de menos, te acostumbras al cabo de un tiempo a alguien tan impredecible… pero me pregunto qué pasaría si ustedes dos… —dejó la idea colgada y se apresuró a correr los últimos peldaños hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

Daisuke refunfuñó, subiendo a paso más rápido para alcanzar al Ichijouji, quien ya se apresuraba en abrir la puerta.

Adentro encontraron a Taichi, quien charlaba alegremente con Mimi, ayudándola a llevar el pastel a la mesa. Catherine dejaba en la nevera algunos postres y bebidas, bajo la mirada atenta de Iori. Daisuke se vio tentado en preguntarle a Taichi, recibiendo una simple mirada de advertencia de Hida… la agudeza de aquellos ojos verdes lo dejó con la pregunta en la boca, como siempre. Se limitó a tomar las bolsas e ir a guardar el resto de las cervezas recién compradas, a charlar brevemente con la rubia parisina y luego a ayudarle a Mimi con los bocadillos.

—¡Alto todos! ¡A esconderse, Sora viene entrando al complejo, junto a Miyako! —Anunció Ken, voz en cuello, en lo que todos se escondían en algún lugar de la sala, el baño o la cocina.

Efectivamente, cinco minutos después, sonaba el timbre y Ken se disponía a abrir, tras haber apagado todas las luces y haber cerrado las cortinas.

—¡Sora! Ah, has venido con Miyako —agudizó la voz a propósito, esperando que todos siguieran escondidos—. Adelante, chicas, pasen, pasen, deben de estar cansadas y querrán beber algo…

—No en realidad… —murmuró Miyako, esperando irse a la brevedad posible, siendo a la vez tironeada del brazo con delicadeza por parte de Ken y siendo ligeramente empujada por la espalda, por parte de Sora— ¿Pero qué…?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miyako! —Las luces se encendían y sus amigos salían, con Daisuke sosteniendo el pastel con veinticuatro pequeñas velas y en abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio cubierta de confeti.

—Ah, vaya, yo… —comenzó a reírse, más nerviosa que sorprendida— ¡Pudieron decirme algo para maquillarme!

« — »

_Taichi tenía razón._

Miyako lo estaba ignorando tanto como le era posible, si bien recibió su apretón de manos —consideró que sería una falta de respeto abrazarla— junto a su regalo. Catherine le besó ambas mejillas y depositó en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de seda. A diferencia del trato incómodamente seco de Taichi, Catherine la trataba con genuina calidez.

—_Lo siento mucho, cariño_ —susurró la rubia, con los labios tan pegados a su oreja que a Inoue le dieron escalofríos—, de haberlo sabido, yo no me metía en lo de ustedes…

—¡Gracias por tu presente y por haber venido, Catherine! ¡Lo abriré de primero, lo juro! —Zanjó el tema y Catherine le sonrió, achuchándole los hombros con su acostumbrada afectuosidad occidental.

Sabía cuando pelear y cuando acudir a comportarse _como una señorita_. Catherine sintió la culpa como la gratitud a niveles iguales. Taichi hizo la vista gorda, por no incordiar a su novia, por no perturbar a Miyako (y proteger su honor, también) y, por sobre todo, llevarlo todo en paz.

En lo que la chica de cabellos lila era agasajada por todo el grupo que la colmaba de mimos y obsequios, decidió salir un rato al balcón a fumar, llevándose consigo una cerveza. Daisuke lo siguió en absoluto silencio, quería aclarar de una vez un asunto que lo vino molestando desde que se quedó a pasar la noche con Miyako.

« — »

Entraron otra vez a repartir el pastel, Taichi, con expresión mitad alivio y mitad resignación, se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado de Catherine, lo único que desentonaba en su rostro era una marca rojiza, presuntamente un puñetazo, en su quijada. Daisuke ocupó sitio junto a Miyako, tomándole unos momentos la muñeca con cierta fuerza, pero sin ejercer violencia.

—Idiota —le susurró ella al oído, negando y entregándole su porción—, pero gracias por preocuparte.

—Vale, que tampoco ha sido tanto —Daisuke la soltó, tomando el plato con ambas manos—. ¿Podemos hablar a solas luego?

Miyako asintió, llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca y dándole sus felicitaciones a Mimi por lo exquisito que estaba.

—¿Puedo abrir mis presentes? —Preguntó Inoue, tomando primero la bolsa que Catherine le dio antes.

Como siempre, Catherine llegaba con algo completamente sofisticado, un par de aretes labrados en plata que se verían bien con cualquier atuendo.

El tema de la tarde se volvió rápidamente a las expresiones de sorpresa y agradecimientos por cada obsequio recibido. Al parecer el regalo que más le agradó fue el de Daisuke, sería un buen plus a su colección de té. Koushirou le hizo llegar una tarjeta para que comprase varios gadgets en la tienda de aplicaciones para su ordenador o móvil, Taichi optó por dos almanaques de historietas, Mimi por una colorida pañoleta, Hikari por un cristal de cuarzo rosa en un colgante, Ken por una muñeca rusa y así, sucesivamente.

Cuando Daisuke se puso de pie, con la excusa de ir a fumar al balcón, Miyako dijo de hacer lo mismo y salió tras él.

« — »

—Lo siento, por haber estado evitándote todos estos días —se disculpó ella, apoyándose en la baranda—, tan sólo… no sabía cómo enfrentar todo esto…

—Deja así, yo tampoco sabía enfrentarlo —Motomiya se estiró, mirando hacia la ciudad—, más bien, no quería, ya sabes…

—Sí, más o menos…

Se rieron al mismo tiempo, presos de una eventual incomodidad, peor aún que la que hubieron estado experimentando hasta ese día. Miyako siguió apoyada en la baranda, mirando a ese poco cielo que los edificios altos dejaban observar, hacia la calle y a las personas… intentando mantener la atención en otras cosas.

—Sólo… sólo no quiero salir herida, herirte o que me hieras en el proceso —se sinceró, sin dirigirle la mirada.

No querer salir dañado, ni lastimando ni siendo lastimado, no llegar a saborear otro fracaso estrepitoso, no querer volver a cometer los mismos errores (o nuevos y peores). Daisuke conocía el sentimiento, la manera más suave de rechazar a alguien, sentimiento que se mezclaba con la incomodidad de la misma situación junto al miedo. La observó a través de la luz del anochecer, las luces de las primeras horas de la noche se reflejaban en sus anteojos.

Enamorarse era incómodo. _Y acojonante_, a los mismos niveles.

Pero él, ¿cuándo le tuvo miedo a algo? Tomó su mano, apretándola durante un largo rato, que culminó con ella entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, soltando un llanto catártico, necesario desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Yo también estoy acojonado, si quieres oír la verdad —su mano libre acariciaba su espalda una y otra vez—. Tampoco sé qué hacer, no entiendo nada.

—Estar tanto de acuerdo contigo llega a dar miedo —comentó Miyako, secándose al fin las lágrimas—, pero debería ser más agradecida contigo, por todo esto, por tener la confianza de decirme estas cosas y por… tú sabes… eso… —se apartó, mirando otra vez a la calle.

—¿Tendremos un futuro, los dos? —Habló con voz queda, dándole la espalda.

—Tanto como existan ganas, voluntad y claridad en las ideas, quizá sí —su voz sonaba esperanzada, Daisuke sólo sonrió, incómodo ante aquello—. Iré a lavarme la cara y a comer algo, _comer quita las penas_.

Daisuke asintió con tranquilidad, yendo adentro unos minutos después.

Miyako estaba junto a las chicas, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, o eso pensó, frotaba constantemente su mejilla contra el hombro de Mimi, quien le daba besitos en la frente y las mejillas. Mimi tenía su forma de consolar sin preguntar y, sin dudas, consolaba a Miyako que por dentro seguía llorando, todavía asustada.

Debía irse a trabajar, Ken le dedicó una mirada interrogativa y Daisuke sólo se encogió de hombros, porque no había nada por decir al respecto.

—Iré a dejar a Daisuke a la estación del bus, vengo en breve… ¡Iori, quedas a cargo de la casa! —Iori movió una mano descuidadamente, mientras ordenaba un poco las cosas con ayuda de Takeru.

« — »

De alguna u otra forma, recuperó una comunicación más o menos normal con Miyako, si bien el tema discutido en su fiesta de cumpleaños seguía sin tocarse, más por discreción que por otra cosa, en realidad.

Quedaron de verse una noche de miércoles, luego del examen de acústica de Miyako y aprovechando el día libre de Daisuke. Durante el día, se vio con Takeru, por petición expresa del rubio.

—¿Decías? —Daisuke inquirió, como queriendo confirmar lo que Takaishi había dicho segundos antes.

—Eso mismo, ¿y si intercambian diarios? Ustedes dos son realmente malos para sincerarse cara a cara, ¿por qué no por escrito? —Takeru sorbió de su café, como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más lógica del mundo.

—¡Ni que fuéramos un par de escolares! —Negó.

Al final igual le recibió los diarios de intercambio que Takeru le dio para ambos… al menos tuvo la _decencia_ de darles un modelo discreto. La única diferencia es que el suyo era azul y el destinado a Miyako, rojo.

—Veamos qué sale… —por cuarta vez en la tarde, Daisuke miró el reloj de la estación de Shibuya, bajo la estatua de_ Hachiko_*.

Su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, jurándose a sí mismo tragarse toda la incomodidad y dándole el dichoso regalo de Takeru.

**— 3 —**

* * *

* La estatua de Hachiko, que aparece dos veces mencionada en Digimon (primero en el capítulo de Adventure en donde Gotsumon y Pumpmon salen a hacer de las suyas en Shibuya, luego en la película Diaboromon Strikes Back! c:)

Salió bastante más corto que el capítulo anterior, pero cumplo con el mínimo de 1000/1500 palabras por capítulo(?). Yo no sé, a mí me deja con gusto a poco, pero los jueces finales son ustedes.

No coman demasiado o les dolerá la panza (tía Carrie comió como cerda y ahora lo lamenta xD).

**Carrie.**


	5. IV - Fue una noche improvisada

Tras una imperdonable tardanza... llego a ustedes con el capítulo cuatro de esta historia que ha sido un desafío interesante. No prometo la misma tensión de los capítulos anteriores o que siquiera sea productivo a la trama... ¡en fin! Les dejo leer.

**Recomendación** [ Capítulo escrito con ayuda de los discos "Roses" de Coeur de Pirate, "Help me!" y "Balcony Cigarettes" de The Sweet Serenades y "Those the Brokes", de The Magic Numbers ]

* * *

**Fue amor**

— **IV: Fue una noche improvisada —**

.

.

.

_«__Skinny love._

_Aquel amor en que dos personas se quieren, pero se niegan a admitirlo, incluso si aún así lo demuestran»._

—¿…Qué fue eso? —La voz de Daisuke se dejó sentir en un murmullo.

La frase estaba en ambos cuadernos, justo al pie de la primera página. Takeru se estaba tomando muchas libertades con el regalo, _maldita sea_. Parecía una de esas tantas definiciones sacadas de un blog adolescente o algo por el estilo. El amor pequeño, ese que no se admite, pero se siente y se demuestra.

_Un poquito como ellos dos_. Daisuke sonrió y Miyako no entendió la razón, pero tampoco se molestó en buscar un porqué. Fue entre esas sonrisas sin aparente motivo que se sintió en las nubes, a ratos, algo así como el primer efecto de las drogas relajantes, esa ligera sensación de vértigo en el estómago, ese cosquilleo en los dedos y el calor en los ojos, como si fuera a llorar, pero sin lágrimas.

—Quizá sí… —comentó ella, guardando el cuaderno en su cartera—. Ya te tendré novedades en el diario… aunque debo admitir que, aunque no me creas, nunca escribí un diario de vida.

A Daisuke le gustaba cómo su nariz se arrugaba cuando reía. Daisuke menos había escrito algo así, durante la pubertad y la adolescencia escribir algo que no fuera para la escuela era tedioso, escribir sobre sentimientos era una cursilería inconcebible. Pero Daisuke sabía lo que estaba creciendo y ya comenzaba a tomarlo con más calma, no abierto a admitirlo del todo. No aún.

No hasta que lo hiciera primero ella.

—¿Estás muy cansada? Podríamos ir a comer algo, muy bueno estaba el té de burbujas, pero prefiero comer algo más contundente.

—¿A medias, como siempre? —Miyako se puso de pie, estirando la tela de su falda.

—No, esta vez invito yo —tiró el vaso plástico a la basura y bajó otra vez al subterráneo con ella, ya buscarían dónde comer.

« — »

_«¿Recuerdas que me prestaste un disco, hace unos días? ¡Merecen ser más conocidos! Tenía que estudiar mucho y la música me ayudó mucho a concentrarme._

_¿Tienes más de ellos o deberé agotar mi crédito para comprarlo en iTunes?_

_En realidad, ¿quién compra discos, en pleno 2014? Pensé que era la única que hacía eso, pero veo que no. Es divertido ver que no estoy tan sola en este hobby tan raro._

_La cena del otro día estuvo buena, pero insistiré —y aunque no quiera—, en que el ramen te queda mejor a ti. ¡Vaya que te puliste! _

_Gracias a ti sé que mi próxima compra será otro disco de God Is An Astronaut. Y que soy quisquillosa con el ramen. No volveré a comer si no es el que haces tú, incluso si debo ir hasta tu trabajo. _

_Supongo que no vas a tomarte tan en serio mis palabras._

_Ten una buena semana._

_Miyako.»_

Se había tomado un descanso del quehacer de la casa —¡vivir solo era un fastidio, en ocasiones!— para leer sus palabras. Escuchaba, a su vez, un disco de una chica que cantaba en francés, recomendación de Miyako. Tenía buen gusto, pero estaba a años luz de su estilo habitual —más _pesado_ y menos… cursilería—, estaba bien salir de lo habitual, en todo caso.

Miyako le había escrito por primera vez desde que intercambiaron los diarios y aunque sus palabras ocupaban casi una plana, se le hizo tremendamente poco, le hubiese gustado leer un poquito más. O seguir imaginándola a ella contándole esas cosas.

Bueno, él también escribió algo bastante breve, una cosa por otra, después de todo.

Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa que cumplía las veces de mesa ratona y _kotatsu_, en invierno, el espacio era pequeño y cualquier cosa fuera de lugar denotaría desorden. Y durante el fin de semana lo visitarían sus padres… ¡el lugar no debía verse como una pocilga! No quería gastar demasiado dinero, así que el piso, para su presupuesto estaba bien.

Su celular vibró, cayendo sobre el tatami del piso al estar tan cerca de la orilla de la mesa. Un mensaje del número que se había vuelto habitual.

_«Lo leíste, ¿no? Sólo escribía para saber qué tal tu día…»_

Puntos suspensivos…

Sonrió, pensándose su respuesta.

_«Eres elocuente, aún por escrito. ¿Leíste lo mío o mi letra es muy mala para entenderla?»_ Le respondió, recostándose en el piso.

_«Si pude entender la de Koushirou y la de Jou, sin duda pude con tu horrenda letra_ —Daisuke podía escucharla riéndose—_, no supuso gran cosa, de todos modos. Me agrada que seas repetitivo, no se pierde tu esencia.»_

_«¿Me estás llamando aburrido?» _De todas maneras, se rió también.

_«No, en realidad no. Esto significa que conversar cara a cara contigo es más interesante… en fin, te escribo por la noche, tengo que poner atención a esta clase o me fríen. Ten un buen día libre y gózalo.»_

Se desconectó, dejándolo con ese saborcillo agradable en la boca y sin más ganas de seguir limpiando, no más por el día, al menos.

¡Bueno, no había caso con seguir tratando de ordenar más! Las cosas estaban en su sitio y con eso se daría por satisfecho, de momento. Dejó el diario sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir a comprar cosas para la comida de la semana.

_Si tuviera libre otro día en la semana, podría invitarla a comer un buen ramen hecho por él mismo…_ pero, probablemente, no coincidirían sus agendas otra vez.

_«Si esta noche no tienes idea de qué comer, podrías pasarte por mi piso. Te haré el ramen que te gusta.»_ Escribió, como si tuviera la certeza de que Miyako aceptaría su invitación. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y salió, dándole una vuelta a la llave antes de dirigirse al supermercado. ¡Esta vez sería ramen de miso!

Y podría probar con un postre, mientras iba en el autobús, le envió un mensaje a Mimi preguntando por postres "que ni siquiera un idiota de lo más torpe pudiese arruinar". Mimi le transcribió recetas de postres varios, enviadas en varios mensajes. Sin duda, el _Pannacotta_ lo había convencido más, Mimi le dijo que podía hacer una pequeña trampa y ocupar salsa de frambuesas ya hecha. Aunque la combinación de la cena y el postre no sonaba muy convencional, pero hablaba de Miyako, no podía irse con cosas convencionales desde el comienzo; Ken le comentó que de todos los regalos que le dio, su favorito era un horrible peluche de _Kappa_ que ganó en una máquina tragaperras, cuando él en realidad pretendía atraparle el osito de felpa que estaba al lado.

«Una chica que no pone caras largas por un horrible kappa no es convencional, Motomiya. Una chica que _se alegra_ por un horrendo kappa es una en un millón, no como para volverla tu esposa, pero sí para tener una relación interesante y nutritiva con ella.» Aquellas palabras lo convencieron de que no trataba con una mujer _normal_, aunque, ¿acaso Miyako no siempre fue bastante excéntrica? No al grado de Mimi —porque Mimi era otro cantar y su excentricidad siempre terminaba sorprendiendo—, pero con unos gustos raros increíbles. Sus gustos musicales sólo eran la cereza del pastel, ¡debió darse cuenta! La chica que pasa de Lady Gaga al punk británico más irreverente y grosero definitivamente no es una chica común y corriente. Una chica que antepone el sabor por sobre las calorías realmente _sabe_ vivir.

Y no iría a saber él de mujeres desabridas y medio amargadas por la vida; chicas que alegaban que hasta un jodido _waffle_ tenía demasiadas calorías (¡y eso que sin añadirle nada más aparte de una miserable cucharadita de mermelada _light_!), chicas que se quejaban de la lluvia (_oh, por Dios, ¡va a arruinarse mi cabello!_), que el calor les daba alergia, que la leche debía ser desnatada, que la ropa se lavaba con suavizante, que cómo era posible aguantar semejante desorden… Y él que pensaba que Kasumi sería ligeramente diferente al montón de niñitas pijas de la escuela de cocina. Y resultó bastante peor.

(Vale, aún está este asunto de que directamente le cogió odio a su ex novia, ¡pero no todos los días te enteras, en calidad de primer testigo, que te están montando los cuernos!)

Se dejó de divagar entre la sección de lácteos especiales —plenamente consciente de la intolerancia a la lactosa de la mayor— y la sección de productos de repostería cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

_«Bien, llego a tu casa cerca de las ocho. ¿A qué viene la invitación? Si es posible saber, claro.»_ Sonrió, tecleando rápidamente una respuesta que no develara mucho.

«Nada, sólo me dieron ganas de preparar ramen y comerlo solo sería aburrido, ¿sigue siendo el de miso tu favorito?» Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y siguió serpenteando por los pasillos, tomando leche y crema de soya, frambuesas, azúcar especial, entre los otros ingredientes necesarios… no estaba seguro de tener vainilla en casa, pero de todos modos echó una botellita a la cesta, ¡nunca sobraba aunque raramente hiciera cosas dulces! Luego se fue a comprar, casi de memoria, los ingredientes necesarios para su especialidad. Pasó por caja y deshizo el camino a casa, casi paró a comprarle flores, pero Miyako no es de las chicas típicas que suspiran como tontas ante esos detalles; no podía quedarse con el detalle de los peluches feos de Ken o las chucherías tecnológicas de Koushirou, ¡tenía que pensar en algo inteligente!

_¡Bingo!_ En la misma florería, tomó una maceta con hierbabuena y la pidió para regalo. ¡A que nunca nadie le dio una maceta con hierbas! Ni se acordaba si dicha hierba servía para algo, medicinalmente hablando y, siendo honestos, las cualidades culinarias de Miyako eran bastante básicas… ¿quién dijo que los obsequios debían de ser útiles? Él sabía preparar cócteles con hierbabuena y algunas recetas occidentales, pero también serviría de uso ornamental y hasta aromático… tan inútil no sería el presente.

**« ― »**

Llegó a casa poco antes de las cinco, se lavó las manos y se puso en proceso de hacer el postre, siendo que la repostería no era su fuerte, precisamente. Ni se detuvo a revisar si tenía mensajes nuevos. Bien, suponía que no podría estropearlo _tanto_, que por lo menos el bendito postre estaría _comestible_, o que, por lo menos, no envenenaría a quien se atreviera a probarlo. Además él una vez probó el _onigiri_ hecho por Inoue, que más seco no pudo haber quedado, ¿era eso una bola de arroz o una jodida galleta? Y sí, se lo hubo dicho.

Terminó a tiempo para comenzar a hacer el ramen, ¡al diablo con que la cocina pareciera más un campo de batalla que otra cosa ―y haberse pasado buena parte del día limpiando―! A lo que Miyako llegase, calculándole un margen de quince minutos antes de las ocho y media hora después de eso, el _Pannacotta _estaría cuajado y el ramen listo para servirse. Con algo de suerte podría darse una ducha y prepararle un futón extra por si se hacía muy tarde. Abrió las ventanas para disipar un poco el sofocante calor interior, culpa del inminente verano, encendió el precario aire acondicionado y alistó todo en la mesa, hasta teniéndole algo de té helado. Limpió un poco por la superficie en la cocina, tiró la basura y comprobó unas dos veces más que el apartamento estuviera fresco.

_Las ocho menos diez, _más que rápido se fue a dar una ducha breve, más que nada para quitarse el sudor de un día tan caluroso, prácticamente se vistió con lo primero que agarró a mano y bajó a la entrada a esperarla.

Como siempre, Miyako cargaba varios libros y un bolso que parecía demasiado pesado para alguien de apariencia tan raquítica. Intentó tomarlo, pero Miyako negó, aunque no le aceptó negativas con cargar los libros… ¡perfectamente podría lanzárselos a alguien a la cara y causarle una conmoción cerebral!

―Es inusual en ti que prepares tanto el apartamento, _si tan sólo soy yo_, después de todo ―comentó Inoue, dejando su bolso a un lado, junto a los libros, tomando rápidamente el vaso de té helado que le fue ofrecido―. Gracias, a esta hora el tren estaba insoportable.

―Creo que el tren de Tokio _siempre_ es insoportable ―añadió Motomiya, trayendo desde la cocina dos tazones de ramen―. El metro de Nueva York se le parece un poco en lo terrible, debo añadir. Y sólo quería recibirte bien, ya que mientras te quemabas las pestañas estudiando, yo holgazaneaba.

―Estás en tu día libre, no es haraganería ―apretó los labios, después de apartarse el cabello tras las orejas―. Y… bueno, bueno… esto sabe mejor caliente, así que ¡provecho!

Durante el resto de la cena comentaron cosas simples, sus rutinas; el agitado trabajo de Daisuke aprendiendo cosas que la escuela de cocina no le enseñó y la enervante segunda carrera de Miyako, de que los circuitos de un computador eran más sencillos que los miles de sonidos _casi iguales_ de un software de creación de música. Daisuke le comentó que cocinar platillos de fondo era mil veces más sencillo que preparar postres, aludiendo a que, pese a utilizar medidas justas, o siempre le quedaba todo muy dulce o muy insípido, que por todas las asignaturas relacionadas a la pastelería y la repostería casi termina por fracasar en la escuela y otras cosas.

―Pero mira el lado amable, tus _soufflés_ no estallan ―Miyako se encogió de hombros, ella de platillos simples e improvisados no pasaba, podría seguir paso a paso y de forma estricta una receta y aun así, algo saldría mal.

―He oído de gente a quienes se les desinflan, pero eso de estallar fue nuevo hasta que _tú misma lo demostraste_, aunque admito que fue gracioso ―se terminó su sopa de una vez, alzándole un pulgar a Inoue.

―¿Hablaremos de desastres culinarios? Porque, si cito tu gama de postres, da para llorar… cosa que no es nada considerando que sólo me sale bien el pescado y algunos pocos estofados.

―Piensa en Ichijouji, se resignó a que en la cocina es tan útil como un paraguas en el desierto. Aunque sabe de postres… ―reflexionó, apilando los cubiertos sucios sobre una bandeja de madera―. Hablando de él, conversamos durante la tarde y me comentó que le tocaba turno completo. Si ustedes los ingenieros son unos masoquistas, los que deciden dedicarse al orden público deben de ser sadomasoquistas.

―Curiosamente, _en la legión de nerds_, opinamos que los de gastronomía también son masoquistas, ¿cortes exactos? ¿Tanta comida al grado que te terminas fastidiando? ―Se levantó, llevando la vajilla hacia la cocina, Daisuke simplemente la dejó hacer según le pareciera.

―¿De verdad? ―Alzó sus gruesas cejas, sorprendido.

―No, es algo que a mí se me ocurrió.

Volvió a reírse, lavando rápidamente los cubiertos. Al menos los años de tratar con circuitos delicados y placas varias, le había conferido más agilidad motora. Daisuke aprovechó para sacar los postres y dejarlos sobre la mesa, aprovechando lo distraída que estaba la mayor. Había algo que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza… ¡ah, claro! La maceta… ¿la había dejado en el baño, no?

Aprovechó para ir por la planta, dejándola en el centro de la mesa… así lucía como un florero feo, de esos raros que a Mimi le dio por poner un tiempo, menos mal que cambia la decoración de la casa como se cambia de bragas, así que ya no debió toparse con esas cosas que parecían… ¡no, no había nada tan feo como para compararlos!

―¿Menta? ―Volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones, mirando la maceta con curiosidad―. ¿Vas a unirte al séquito que le ha dado por cultivar su propia huerta flotante?

_Ese_ detalle; Miyako podía ser _muy_ perceptiva o perdidamente _despistada_. Sin intermedios.

―Ah, ¿la hierbabuena? ¿Huele bien, no? —Pasó saliva cuando la de anteojos le miró con suspicacia—. Ya sabes, un regalo… a ti te gustan los regalos inusuales y, creí que…

―Siempre me desafías con algo, ¿por qué? —Se echó a reír, tomando la maceta—. Desde que tengo memoria que siempre se me mueren las plantas porque me olvido de cuidarlas, ¿qué significa? _¿Cultivar algo?_

—Siendo sinceros, no buscaba un simbolismo, sólo quería darte algo raro que jamás te hubieran dado, como un peluche de kappa o una caja de disquetes obsoletos.

—Ajá —fijó la mirada en el postre sobre la mesa—. ¿Eso es pannacotta?

—Y hecho con leche de soya —añadió, esperando a que ella lo probase primero—. No soy muy bueno con los postres, así que no garantizo el sabor ni nada.

―Sabe… ―meditó varios segundos, con la cuchara aún metida en la boca― algo aguado, como si le faltase cuajar un poco… pero el sabor… ni tan empalagoso ni tan insípido… ―asintió varias veces antes de soltar su veredicto, el cual Daisuke esperaba ligeramente nervioso―. Bastante bueno, sabe mejor que el preparado que venden en el supermercado.

¿Por qué había estado tan nervioso, en primer lugar? Después de todo sólo era un postre improvisado… ¡bien! No tan improvisado ―pero cuenta como tal cuando no le comunicaste previamente que planeabas preparárselo―, mas, para alguien como él, _en serio pudo salir peor._

―Estás sudando mucho, ¿no tendrás mucho calor? Después de todo, estamos casi en verano ya… si gustas, iré a abrir las ventanas ―Miyako se puso de pie, dejando su postre a medio comer.

―N-no, definitivamente no es calor ―le agarró un tobillo, tragando saliva; ¡ah, costaba tanto sincerarse! Incluso en algo tan normal―. Es que… pensaba en que… muchas cosas. O sea…

Miyako volvió a ocupar su sitio, volviendo a comer el postre aguado con lentitud, sin quitarle los ojos de encima; cuando realmente le interesaba lo que alguien tuviera que decir, realmente prestaba atención. Daisuke sólo sintió un ligero hormigueo en las manos y cómo de mojadas tenía las palmas.

―O sea… ―lo invitó a seguir, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza una sola vez.

―_O sea…_ ―continuó, rascándose la punta de la nariz―. Estoy habituado a hacer las cosas de forma espontánea en las relaciones con otras chicas, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Pero…

―Pero, ¿qué? ―Le crispaba los nervios que Daisuke de pronto actuara tan tímido, ¡era tan poco propio de él!―. Pero supongo que _no soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti_ ―apretó los labios y Motomiya se apuró a negar enérgicamente al menos cuatro veces.

―¡No puedo improvisar contigo! No es cosa de jugarse la suerte tratando de adivinar, con el porcentaje de errores que eso conlleva, no con alguien a quien conoces de toda la maldita vida ―¡Lo dejó salir al fin! Aunque Miyako sólo se echó a reír a carcajadas ante eso―. ¿Qué?

―Es que ser tan tímido no es propio de ti, mi imagen de ti es mucho más osada, sin caer en la necedad… ¡Y es todo lo bueno que te diré en mucho tiempo! ―Asintió como si dijera la verdad más grande del mundo. O como un niño afirma que el cielo es azul porque sus padres le han dicho que lo es―. Somos amigos de infancia y, a partir de eso, es que nos conocemos más, así que las cosas deberían fluir con más libertad. Bueno… en teoría. En la práctica es algo más… torpe.

―No me lo estás facilitando mucho que digamos, Miyako… ―negó con la cabeza, dándole un golpecito en la frente con los dedos―. Me pregunto cómo es que saliste con tantos chicos.

―Uhm… ¿cuestión de suerte, quizás? ―Se encogió de hombros; Daisuke decidió que era momento de dejar allí esa charla _improvisada_ sobre sentimientos, a Miyako se le dificultaba y para él era vergonzoso.

« — »

―Una pena que no puedas quedarte ―se encogió de hombros, frente a ella, afuera de la estación.

―Mañana tengo clases en la mañana e irme desde tu casa me supone al menos treinta minutos extra, así que… supongo que será para otra vez. Además que tengo que… ―fue tal el respingo que dio al sentir el contacto repentino de sus labios que casi acaba por darle un cabezazo.

―Creo que eso _sí_ es propio de mí, ¡buenas noches! ―Le dejó el cuaderno rojo y se fue corriendo a casa.

Miyako, por su parte, se encogió de hombros, entrando rápidamente para tomar el último tres de regreso a casa. Definitivamente era ese el Daisuke que le agradaba más; ese que sabía improvisar incluso ante los nervios.

Aunque, debía de rescatar, el improvisado regalo de la maceta le había resultado simbólico, incluso si Motomiya le aclaró que sólo se la dio porque sí.

―Claro que significa algo, incluso si lo improvisó ―murmuró, mirando la planta durante un rato―. Significa que, a partir de ahora, deberemos cultivar esto si deseamos que esta historia muy improvisada tenga un curso feliz.

No mencionó la palabra «final», no por miedo ni recelo; sólo estaba cansándose de las buenas (o malas) historias que tenían un final. Y creía que, en parte, la culpa era suya al plantearse finales felices, cayendo ahora en cuenta que lo que debió desear todo eran _historias felices_ y ya, porque hablar de finales significaba que _eso_ podría acabarse algún día.

Probablemente, involuntariamente, ambos estuvieran rompiendo malas rachas, ¡como las ecuaciones matemáticas! Si un negativo y otro negativo se multiplican o dividen, el resultado siempre es _positivo._

Una analogía interesante; sería la próxima nota del diario.

― **4 ―**

* * *

¿Me extrañaron? (?)

La verdad no sé qué aclarar de este capítulo, lo trabajé durante meses con diferentes niveles de inspiración, de ganas, de salud y de consciencia.

¿Por qué el dilema del postre? Pensé que sería divertido ver a Daisuke casi que paniqueado con algo tan pequeño.

¿Quinto capítulo alguna vez? Quién sabe, se vienen cambios fuertes en mi vida y cada vez tendré menos tiempo (tiempo que ya me escasea).

Gracias por leer, como de costumbre. c:

**Carrie.**


	6. V - Fue gracias a la mayor imprudencia

Tardé inusualmente poco (tratándose de mí). Otro capítulo que no es taaan relevante pero ¡llegó el capítulo quinto de la historia! Nada más que añadir.

¡Disfruten! Como siempre, esto fue pensado en el Proyecto 1-8, para HikariCaelum.

[Escrito con ayuda de It's only love de The Beatles, entre otras cosas.]

* * *

**Fue Amor**

**— V: Fue gracias a la mayor imprudencia —**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Y bien, ¿cómo es que de algo _así de pequeño_ ―aproximó sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda, entrecerrando los ojos― terminó así, contigo hospitalizada? ―Extendió los brazos, como si pudiera abarcar del todo el problema actual―. Pensé que eras muy consciente de tu cuerpo.

Al no saber qué responderle exactamente, Miyako se encogió de hombros, tratando de alcanzar el vaso de plástico con gelatina que le fue dejado por una de las enfermeras, quince minutos atrás. Daisuke se acarició las sienes, algo exasperado y le tendió el postre, probablemente una de las pocas cosas que le permitirían comer de momento.

¡Ni siquiera sabía que a su edad podría complicársele una maldita apendicitis, por Dios! Todo empezó por un dolor de estómago que ella achacó al hecho de haber consumido queso cheddar para untar y una bola de helado de yogur, todo el mismo día. No podía dejar la facultad así como así, ¡era día de exámenes! Sólo cuando ya el dolor era insoportable y estaba bastante aturdida por la fiebre fue que se le ocurrió llegar por las suyas al hospital; tuvo suerte de que esa noche a Jou le tocase estar de guardia, ya que el mayor agilizó todo el proceso para que las pruebas físicas y de laboratorio fuesen tan rápidas como se pudiera en aquella abarrotada noche de julio.

Y por estar tan pendiente de sus deberes académicos, fue que salió premiada con una maldita peritonitis que por poco le vale una septicemia. ¡Qué bonita manera de cerrar el trimestre! Pese a que rogó a más de uno de los chicos para que le llevaran la laptop al hospital para continuar sus trabajos, sólo recibió negaciones rotundas y un regaño terrible por parte de Daisuke… ¡si hasta Ken la regañó! Estaban todos de acuerdo con negarle trabajar, al menos hasta que se recuperase en su totalidad. Estar débil y dolorida no ayudaba en nada, de haber sido una simple cirugía ambulatoria que en menos de veinticuatro horas la hubiese dejado en casa, terminó internada por más de una semana.

―Cuando me comentaste, hace días, que te dolía tanto el estómago «pero como si tirase un poco hacia el costado derecho», te dije que dejaras lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo y te fueras a la enfermería. O de una buena vez, al hospital ―era algo fuera de lugar, normalmente ella daba los sermones y él escuchaba, ¡pero es que le repateaba su actitud de postergar su salud por los estudios! Ni siquiera Jou llegaba a ser así de obsesivo―. En fin, el punto es… me moveré contigo hasta que te recuperes del todo, dicha recuperación _sería_ de apenas tres semanas si hubieses acudido de inmediato ante las señales de dolor, ¡pero como no hiciste caso serán al menos seis semanas!

―Ay Dios, que me jodan… ¡en dos semanas tengo una importante exhibición con los del equipo de informática! ―Gimoteó, cerrando los ojos ante el dolor punzante de su costado inferior derecho―. Lo hemos preparado desde enero…

―Ese grupillo de nerds podrá sobrevivir sin ti, ¡lo primero es lo primero! ¡Y eso es que te recuperes! Nada de esfuerzos físicos, nada de comer porquerías, nada de quedarte hasta las tantas procesando datos, ¡a descansar!

Inoue sólo dejó caer con estrépito la cara sobre la mesa móvil, asustando a Motomiya por algunos segundos («no se ha roto la nariz, ¿verdad?»). Daisuke le tocó el hombro con un dedo, esperando que reaccionara, o al menos el dolor de vientre le obligara a recostarse otra vez, pero no sucedió nada por espacio de casi media hora. Hasta que observó sus hombros ligeramente convulsionados, ¿estaba llorando por la presentación?

―Cuando dejé la casa de mis padres, estaba mentalizada en que tomaría pleno control de mi vida, que sería independiente, incluso si pasaban cosas como estas… ―y allí estaba su dolor; no era una amazona indómita que podía hacerle frente a lo que se viniera encima. Como todos, era humana, mortalmente humana―. Incluso lo proclamé a los cuatro vientos, «¿han visto que me voy? ¡Pues no vuelvo nunca más! ¡Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente!», pero no, la primera noche lloré hasta que me dio migraña y me siento miserable cada vez que me enfermo, por eso me mato estudiando y luego pasa esto.

―Y luego el necio soy yo ―le tendió un paquete de pañuelos desechables, acariciándole un hombro―. Deberías recostarte o va a dolerte, ¿sabes? A los quince me dio apendicitis, pero como _«los hombres somos unos lloricas»_, me di cuenta casi de inmediato que debía acudir a un médico y todo salió rápido, ¡lástima que no pude jugar durante un mes! Pero por hacer las cosas rápido se evitó algo peor ―no, no y no; él no sermoneaba, ese era el papel de Inoue, ¡no el suyo!― el punto es que hay una delgada línea entre la necedad y cuando ya algo hace peligrar tu vida, ¿te has puesto a pensar en qué hubiese sucedido si Jou no está de guardia ese día, nadie te agiliza nada y terminas muerta por una septicemia? ¿Y cómo se hubiera sentido tu pérdida? ¿En tu familia? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Hikari-chan? ¿Hawkmon? ¿…yo?

Miyako alzó la cabeza, limpiándose con uno de los pañuelos de papel, mirándole. Cuando Daisuke se ponía de veras serio, no podía discutirle nada, porque su seriedad acarreaba cierta pasión al hablar. Sí, sus sermones caían a ocasión de nunca casi, pero cuando caían, éstos calaban. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Daisuke habló y ella escuchó.

_Mierda._

Sólo entonces cayó en plena conciencia: realmente le gusta. Mucho. Hace mucho nadie la velaba de esa forma, incluso si eso conllevaba severidad entre medio. El amor severo, el amor que se muere junto a su portador si llega a sucederle algo. No es como si él fuera a morirse por ella, pero si _algo le sucedía_, ese hombre no levantaría cabeza en muchísimo tiempo, quizá nunca más. Se estremeció ante la idea.

―Perdón ―sonó torpe en su voz, tal como si llevase años sin hablar―. Y, gracias por tu preocupación, desde ahora en adelante seré más cuidadosa.

Daisuke sólo asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha en el semblante. Recibió, tras el biombo de tela de la habitación compartida con tres pacientes más, un beso _de agradecimiento_.

« ― »

_«Cuando salía con Mimi (no en el sentido de pareja, ¡tonta!), me acuerdo que me daba varias listas de lectura bastante "fresa" y me llevaba con ella a ver películas cargadas de sensibilidad. Vivíamos en un barrio neoyorquino bastante malo y mezquino, en una vieja residencia donde había una simpática viejecita, viuda desde la Guerra de Vietnam, la cual era la dueña de aquella vieja casa. Tenía dos gatas y un perro, creo que un poodle o un bishón, no recuerdo. Sólo sé que era una cosa pequeña que parecía más un peluche que un perro. Las gatas eran un amor, pero el perro era cosa del diablo, peor que un maldito chihuahua. Nos odiaba a todos los residentes._

_El punto es que con Meems (yo también la llamo como la apodan Wallace y Michael, la costumbre de estar con ellos todo un año), a veces nos quedábamos en su cuarto mirando películas viejísimas y luego íbamos a comprar chucherías y tabaco a las tantas horas de la noche (o madrugada, qué sé yo), ella siempre iba tan confiada y hasta saludaba de beso en la mejilla a los drogadictos y hommies que encendían enormes basureros a modo de fogata durante el invierno (sí, el invierno en NY es crudo, ¡el de Tokio es una chiquillada al lado de ese invierno). Me recordaba a cierto personaje de cierto libro y película. Pero ahora que lo pienso, Meems se parece un poco a la Holly de la película, pero tú te pareces más a la Holly del libro._

_Los libros siempre son mejores que las películas, ¿sabes? _

_Te harás tiempo, quieras o no, para leer "Breakfast at Tifanny's" y, cuando tengamos tiempo libre, cuando ambos coincidamos, veremos la película. Audrey era realmente guapa. ¿Qué? Me gusta leer. Luego por ese libro, comencé a aficionarme a Truman Capote. Ya te mandaré algo de la literatura americana cuyo gusto me pegó Meems, a quien se lo pegó Michael. Ya casi no hablamos con Wallace._

_Me sentiría un poco celoso de hacerlo. No es lo mismo que hablarle a Ken o Koushirou, Ken es mi mejor amigo desde que me enojaba por todo y estaba obsesionado con Hikari, Koushirou… ¡es Koushirou! Y eso que lo de ustedes (con Wallace) fue cosa de pura distancia. Es un buen amigo, pero un pésimo candidato a pareja. Eso._

_¡Bien! Lo admito, me pondría celoso con facilidad. No es como si deseara que fueras sólo mía o sólo me miraras a mí, pero estaría bien si fuera de esa forma.»_

Le dejó el cuaderno azul justo el día previo a que le dieran de alta, le sorprendió leer todo aquellas cosas, cosas que no sabía o había olvidado ya que, al parecer, su cerebro no lo considerase del todo información útil.

_«P.S.: "but it's so hard loving you", si adivinas de qué canción viene, te hago una cena a tu elección apenas puedas pasarte por mi casa. ;)»_

No iría ella a saberlo, si hasta el disco tenía en casa. Suspiró de manera entrecortada (tomar demasiado aire le causaba ese típico dolor tirante en la herida) y metió el cuaderno en el bolso donde tenía casi todos sus pijamas para llegar a lavarlos a casa. En la silla contigua, la ropa que se pondría para irse. Lamentablemente apenas recibía visitas; de su familia, sólo Chizuru fue a verla en dos ocasiones, llevándole flan a base de leche de arroz, Jou se escapaba en sus pequeños ratos libres para llevarle cajas de jugo de manzana o algún bote de gelatina que quedase del día, Daisuke aprovechaba el tiempo luego de ajustar todos sus turnos a la noche por esa semana y Takeru se dio una que otra vuelta, llevándole algún libro o algo que la entretuviese. Iori, Hikari y Ken llamaron sagradamente cada día (Iori acusó a los exámenes del fin de trimestre más al asunto de una práctica en un bufet, Hikari estaba hasta el cuello con evaluaciones varias y Ken estaba teniendo una serie de _turnos asesinos_). Como siempre, Koushirou llamó dos veces e informó a Mimi, la cual envió mensajes varios, Sora se pronunció con uno o dos mensajes escuetos, pero significativos, deseándole una pronta recuperación, de parte de Yamato también llegó un mensaje. Catherine le dijo que lamentaba que estuviera enferma y que le diría a Taichi, aunque fuera para enviarle algún obsequio. ¡Incluso Jun le deseó una rápida mejoría!

Todo por un mensaje que Daisuke había colgado en Facebook, que Miyako estaba enferma y que fue una peritonitis y que actualmente se ve amarilla como un limón y que por lo menos estaba viva y que deberían visitarla. Jou casi no habla con nadie, así que si no fuera por el bocón de Motomiya, hubiese estado prácticamente sola. No entendía del todo porqué él se empeñaba tanto en animarla, ¿en serio tanto parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a llorar? No era el asunto de Taichi (ella lo daba por superado… casi, casi, _casi_ superado), eran otras cosas… estaba siempre sola en casa y en la facultad ya no congeniaba mucho con los demás, más que nada porque era de las pocas mujeres y de las pocas personas que superaban los veintitrés años. No poder acceder, aún, libremente al Digital World (y no poder contar presencialmente con su compañero) era otro problema. Así que sí, se la pasaba todo el bendito día sola, incluso si estaba en la facultad.

Incluso en su _idilio_ con Taichi sintió una latente soledad, fuera mirando el techo después de tener sexo, saliendo a comer juntos o mientras él le hablaba de política y fútbol y ella procesaba datos o le ayudaba a transcribir sus discursos para convencer a la ONU de que ir y venir del Digital World sería _beneficioso_ para la humanidad… y si se iba más atrás en el tiempo, en todas sus relaciones, sintió cierta distancia intangible, esa soledad del final del día tras haber cenado una pobre comida instantánea y haber visto la televisión hasta sentir sueño.

Todo era raro, con Daisuke no estaba ese sentimiento de soledad, no causado por la inocente cordialidad de Ken o la aparente indiferencia de Koushirou. No sentía ninguna clase de vacío, sólo una incierta euforia, como si fuera a gritar, pero no debiera de hacerlo. Como cuando sus hermanos mayores la llevaron por primera vez a una feria de diversiones y le dijeron que no fuera a gritar tanto. ¡Ese sentimiento! Terminó de guardarlo todo en silencio y volvió a tirarse sobre la cama, de verdad se cansaba increíblemente fácil, aunque le dijeron que eso sería transitorio, _siempre y cuando_ siguiera las indicaciones al pie de la letra; estaba más que segura de que tendría a Daisuke detrás como si fuera su madre, chinchándola para que se tomara las medicinas o se mantuviera en cama, todo para hacer cumplir las órdenes del médico.

_Serían seis largas semanas._

« — »

—¡Vuelve ya a la cama, Inoue Miyako! —Estiró el cuello desde la cocina, sorprendiéndola buscando quizá qué—. Como no me hagas caso, meteré un pulpo vivo en el cajón de tus bragas.

—¡Qué asco, Daisuke! Pudo ser cualquier cosa, ¿pero un pulpo? ¡Ni que estuviéramos en un _hentai_ de baja categoría! —Se quejó, yendo otra vez a su dormitorio, metiéndose de nueva cuenta a la cama.

Ni siquiera el aire acondicionado ayudaba a aliviar siquiera un poco el calor. Maldito sea julio. Afuera, la lluvia tampoco cooperaba demasiado a aminorar el asfixiante calor tropical de la estación. En la cocina, Daisuke preparaba el almuerzo de acuerdo a las pautas dadas por el nutricionista. Volvió a salir de la cama para asomarse a la ventana.

_«Nada de abrir las ventanas _—le había dicho él, más temprano, señalando el reporte del clima—._ Se viene un tifón, quizá se corte la luz. Mejor dejemos los móviles con buen nivel de batería a ver si pasa algo…»_

No es que fuera un previsor ni nada de eso, simplemente estaba a cargo de una persona enferma y hasta su misma hermana se puso algo pesada con el tema, que hay que ser cuidadosos con todo, que el clima, que nunca hay que quedarse incomunicado —en caso de alguna emergencia— y más cosas así.

Daisuke balanceó como se las pudo arreglar con dos bandejas con comida. _Pequeñas regalías_ para la convaleciente. Miyako siguió mirando a través del cristal, el cual ofrecía una visión borrosa de la ciudad por culpa de las gotas de aquella fuerte lluvia.

—Cuando estaba en Nueva York, echaba de menos esto, aunque te parezca una locura —comentó entrando a la habitación, dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y la otra sobre una silla—. Ven, hora de comer. Intento apegarme a la minuta que te dieron desde el hospital, así que de paso comeré lo mismo que tú.

—¿Por no hacerme sentir miserable mientras comes lo que quieres y yo, con mucho, lo que puedo?

—En realidad pensaba que la dieta japonesa promedio es muy salada y poco saludable.

Ella se encogió de hombros, era más que obvio que era pura solidaridad, si en otros tiempos hubiera sido capaz de zamparse un bote enorme de alitas de pollo del KFC y una pizza familiar frente a ella sólo por presumir que él era libre de comer lo que le cantara la gana, mientras ella debería ser feliz con zanahorias hervidas y caldo de pollo sin casi nada.

_En otros tiempos_. Las cosas cambiaron, no desde esa noche tan extraña… quizá desde mucho antes, ambos consolaban una parte del otro que ni siquiera sabían que estaba triste. Probablemente desde toda la vida hubo _algo_ que no terminaba de encajar y ellos dos, a su modo, intentaban darle calce a la pieza restante, para que todo estuviera en paz.

—Quizá si… —meditó, bajando la mirada a sus manos apenas arregladas— si hubiesen surgido los sentimientos entre nosotros mucho antes que esto, no lo habríamos pasado _tan_ mal.

—Quizá —respondió con sencillez, dándole una probada a su pollo cocido—. Pero no tendríamos otras cosas que _sí_ tenemos ahora. Madurez, por ejemplo.

Claro, si _hubiese pasado_ hace unos… cinco años atrás, probablemente estarían arrancándose los ojos ante las más pequeñas provocaciones. Hace tres años, habría sido casi una relación a distancia, con todo eso de Daisuke viviendo en Estados Unidos y ella matándose estudiando para conservar su primer puesto en una carrera tan competitiva como lo era la ingeniería en informática, sobre todo siendo de las poquísimas mujeres de su generación…

_El destino es sabio_. Asintió para sí misma y volvió a concentrarse en que aquel plato tan atípicamente insípido —por haber sido preparado por Daisuke— le supiera a algo.

« — »

—Te lo dije —él, muy tranquilo, sentado en el sofá. Miyako, a su lado, cubierta hasta la cabeza con una manta—. Es increíble que le tengas miedo a algo que sucede todos los benditos años.

Trató de reírse, arrepintiéndose en el acto al verla tan asustada e indignada. Asustada por todo el ruido de afuera, claro. E indignada porque sería la tarde en la que cumplirían con ver Breakfast at Tifanny's y alguna que otra película elegida por ella.

Puto tifón.

—Anda, no puede ser tan terrible, Miya… ¡anda! Di algo. O empezaré a creer que se te ha abierto la herida y que te duele y que deberé llevarte al hospital aunque sea en brazos.

Nada, Miyako seguía sentada, con los dedos de los pies firmes en el piso y los dientes apretados. El viento tan fuerte daba mal rollo, pero sabía que no pasaría a mayores además de los cables caídos y los árboles severamente dañados. Aun así.

Refunfuñó y le quitó la mitad de la manta, arropándose muy a su lado, como si fueran un par de niños ocultos de los adultos, compartiendo algún secreto. Miyako, más por acto reflejo, pasó un brazo por su torso, reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Daisuke había llevado dos tazas con té negro bien caliente.

Afuera hacía calor pese a la tempestad, dentro se sentía estar metidos en una olla hirviendo y el calor corporal compartido bajo la manta más las bebidas calientes no aliviaban, pero tampoco estaban con ánimos de separarse. Bebieron sus tés aprisa y volvieron a quedarse allí, en algún momento les venció el sueño a ambos. No importaba el sudor y la sensación general de incomodidad.

Se habían vuelto tan cercanos…

Daisuke se preguntó, medio dormido y medio despierto, si aquello _duraría_. Cuando se recuperase ella del todo, le preguntaría si estaría bien _avanzar un poquito más_. En ese estado cercano al sueño, se lo planteó en serio, por primera vez.

_Realmente la quiero. Probablemente llevo queriéndola desde hace mucho. Si sólo este instante durase para siempre…_

Cuando despertaron, mucho después, todo estaba a oscuras, la electricidad brillaba por su ausencia y el dolor de espalda se hizo presente apenas se desperezaron.

—Vamos a la cama —le miró de cerca, sólo identificando el brillo de sus ojos ambarinos.

—Sabes que no… —fue interrumpida por la carcajada que él soltó—. ¿Qué?

—A dormir como corresponde, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Que iba a pedirte sexo? Uno, no soy tan imprudente. Y dos, _puedo_ esperar.

Su aclaración le provocó una sonrisa, seguida por un sonrojo. Le ayudó a llegar al dormitorio, la misma posición durante tantas horas hizo que la herida se sintiera especialmente molesta. Guiándose ambos con la linterna de su móvil, le gustó el contraste sutil de pieles que formaban sus manos.

_Que sea bonito mientras transcurra. No pienses en el final, sólo piensa en el "ahora"._

Esa noche, pese al ruido exterior y el calor asfixiante por la falta del aire acondicionado, durmieron abrazados en un enredo de cuerpos y pensamientos que apuntaban exactamente a la misma dirección.

No le pusieron nombre aún, pero ese último día de julio, comenzaron a salir. _O algo así_, decían los dos, cada cual por su parte.

Despertó primero que ella, quitando su brazo de debajo de su torso y acomodándole un poco el cabello, parecía ser que la tempestad exterior estaba aminorando, ya que el suministro eléctrico había vuelto a la normalidad. Encendió el aire acondicionado y la dejó dormir otro rato. Pese a haber dormido tan _contorsionado_, no sentía ninguna molestia, ni siquiera dolor de espalda como sería predecible de haber dormido con ella casi sobre su cuerpo en una posición bastante extraña. ¡Miyako no tenía remedio! Tan inquieta como la última vez.

Miyako despertó una hora después, momentáneamente desorientada y con la mandíbula un poco trabada. Ah, el tifón. No le tenía miedo a las tormentas, pero el ruido y el tener que encerrarse a conciencia le ponía particularmente nerviosa. Se arregló el cabello con las manos, buscando la goma que solía utilizar para amarrarse el cabello en días calurosos, en vano. Transitó desde la habitación al baño, en un ligero estado zombi, mientras el menor dejaba en la mesa ratona de la sala el desayuno consistente en sopa de verduras y pan junto a dos tazas de té helado. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Simple, su jefe le dio otro día libre; con el clima así, habría muy pocos clientes y consigo mismo el viejo y regordete hombre se bastaba para atender. El mensaje en su móvil le daba otro día completo para hacerlas de niñero y algo-así-como-un-novio con libertad.

—Lávate la cara y te sientas aquí. No será cómo lo acordamos ayer, pero hoy, _desayunamos con diamantes._

**— 5 —**

* * *

No sé qué decir de este capítulo, básicamente se escribió solo xD Lo de Desayuno con Diamantes fue una idea de esas tercas que se me cruzó y me obligó a plasmarla.

Y sí, la peritonitis toma tiempo en curarse porque acarrea otras cosas. Probablemente sea el último capítulo con buen saborcillo de boca y ahora me aboque al drama. Sorry (?)

Nos leemos luego ;D (aproveché un día con internet para actualizarlo todo).

**Carrie.**


	7. VI - Fue un poco de mala suerte

Más vale tarde que nunca (?). Sé que llevo mucho sin actualizar, pero todos los que me conocen un poco, saben que han sido meses horribles xD En fin. Aquí estamos.

Blablabla, Digimon no es mío y escribo por puro amor al arte.

* * *

**Fue amor**

— **VI: **_**Fue un poco de mala suerte y sentido práctico **_**—**

.

.

.

Por el clima, la reunión del Primero de Agosto debió de esperar unas semanas. La reunión se realizó en la vieja casa Yagami, Hikari seguía viviendo con sus padres en lo que se establecía económicamente. Muchos acordaron en que fue la que decidió con más sabiduría.

Miyako había podido al fin retomar una dieta normal, por lo que parecía más entretenida comiendo fresas y cerezas que conversando. Para la menor de los Yagami no pasó desapercibida la mirada cargada de inusual ternura que Motomiya le dirigió por unos segundos, antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en una charla sobre deportes con Taichi y Ken. Sora y Mimi le hacían charla a Miyako, preguntándole cómo pudo estarse seis semanas sin poder comer nada _delicioso_, Miyako sólo se encogía de hombros, tomaba otra fresa de un cuenco lleno de frutas y se la llevaba a los labios tras untarle un poco de miel. Había colocado algo de música _new age_ para amenizar el ambiente.

—Tuve un buen _niñero_ y _enfermero_ que no me dejó caer en tentación —Daisuke sintió los ojos miel de Inoue en su espalda, pero pretendió ignorarla—. En fin, gracias a ese distraído es que todo salió bien —Miyako señaló a Motomiya con un dedo, alzando las cejas.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Están saliendo?! —Como siempre, Sora era la última en enterarse de todo.

Todos interrumpieron sus charlas individuales debido a esa expresión de asombro, los involucrados sólo se rieron, presos del nerviosismo.

—He visto cosas surrealistas, pero esto… —Jou se rascó la frente con los dedos, otro que también acababa enterado de último de todo lo que le pasaba a sus amigos.

—Pues llevarán su buen rato entre idas y vueltas —observó Koushirou, llamando a Miyako con una mano—. Miyako-kun, esto es problema de _hardware_, ¿no?

Taichi dudó un momento en si tomar la palabra o no, Miyako se limpió las manos en sus vaqueros y se fue a sentar al lado de Koushirou, quien revisaba la laptop de Yagami mayor. Ella misma le dedicó una sonrisa y un apretón amistoso en el brazo.

—Pues sí, creo que desde el cumpleaños de Miyako, más o menos —Taichi le agradeció con la mirada a Miyako, mientras colocaba al tanto a Kido.

—A veces pienso que este grupo sufre de una grave endogamia… —Kido negó, causando la risa de todos los presentes—. ¿Por qué no hablamos como la gente normal en lugar de juntarnos en grupos pequeños?

—Ya será, Jou-san, estamos viendo cómo Taichi ha vuelto a averiar _otra_ laptop —contestó Izumi, ya un poco de mala gana.

—¡Tengo unos proyectos muy importantes allí! —Taichi puso cara de súplica—. Me da igual lo demás, pero si logran rescatar esas cosas…

—Vale, pero tomará su tiempo, Taichi-san, así que me la llevaré a casa. Es problema del disco duro —explicó Miyako muy brevemente—. Puedo dejártela con Hikari-chan, si no es problema.

Y el asunto de la laptop averiada de Taichi quedó allí, Daisuke frunció el ceño ante ello, pero prefirió seguir hablando con Ken sobre trabajo.

—_No pasa nada_ —susurró Ken lo suficientemente bajo, mientras Taichi había ido a buscar cervezas—. _Por experiencia, ella es leal, no le mira tal como te mira a ti, quédate tranquilo y no armes un escándalo._

Por estas cosas, Ichijouji era su mejor amigo.

Con la llegada de Takeru, Iori y Yamato, podría decirse que la reunión ya estaba lista para comenzar. Como cada año, fue una velada agradable, cargada de bromas viejas, de ponerse al día con las vidas de los amigos, algunos lagrimones al recordar las cosas más tristes del pasado y sus aventuras…

Más al caer la tarde, algunos comenzaron ya a irse, alegando que tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, entre ellos, la reciente pareja. Tras meter la laptop de Taichi en su bolso, Miyako se despidió de los demás, tenía un compromiso ineludible por la mañana. Daisuke, por su parte, debía trabajar.

—Gracias por todo, Hikari-chan, Taichi-san, ¡ha sido adorable como todos los años! —Primero, abrazó a Hikari brevemente y luego dudó antes de estrechar la mano de Taichi en un apretón firme—. Nos estaremos viendo. Si ya no te veo, Taichi-san, le dejaré la laptop a Hikari-chan.

—Gracias a ti, Miyako, ¡eres de utilidad cuando se trata de estas cosas! —Taichi parecía aliviado; su arduo trabajo no sería en balde.

—Claro, claro, ¡nos vemos!

« — »

—Vamos a mi apartamento hoy, ¿te parece? —Daisuke le apretó la mano, desde aquella interacción entre Taichi y Miyako, estaba algo _tenso_.

—Quería comenzar hoy a re…

—Por favor, Miyako. Te lo pido de buenas formas —volvió a apretarle la mano, aún más tenso.

—Me estás apretando muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Si vas a ponerte así por un favor…

La soltó de improviso, soltando un suspiro realmente largo.

—¿Y así, como si nada? ¿Acaso te olvidaste que…? —Se quedó en completo silencio cuando Miyako le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Idiota —negó con la cabeza—. Es tema más que superado, además, ¿no estamos juntos? Deja de hablar estupideces, Taichi-san suele pagarme por estas cosas, sabes que así me gano la vida, de todos modos.

Si durante esos meses deseó que se abriera un hoyo negro y se lo tragase, nunca fue con tanta intensidad como en ese momento. Claro, era sólo cuestión de trabajo, algo que debieron acordar cuando acompañó a Hikari y a Ken a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta. Le dio un golpecito en las manos para que lo soltara y volvió a tomar su mano.

—Igual, hoy te vienes conmigo, además, te queda más cerca ir desde mi casa a lo tuyo.

Miyako suspiró y negó con la cabeza, porque este hombre era _incorregible._ De todos modos, accedió a irse a su casa, recordando que la última vez dejó allí algo de ropa y de seguro tendría algo que le serviría para su compromiso de la mañana.

« — »

Al final, ninguno pudo hacer lo que debería.

—A este paso van a despedirme —se quejó Daisuke, muerto de sueño y mirando la escayola en su pie.

—Te dije, que te fijaras por donde estabas caminando —negó Inoue, acomodando los almohadones bajo su pierna—. Al menos sólo fue un esguince… de como tercer grado, pero, no fue fractura.

Esto debía de ser un chiste, uno muy, muy malo. Primero, Miyako y esa peritonitis, ahora él y su tobillo con esguince por no ir pendiente de sus pasos y acabar metiendo la pata —nunca mejor dicho— y un mes escayolado. ¡Bien! Y encima, pleno verano, para empeorarlo todo. Miyako le sugirió quedarse con ella ya que su edificio sí contaba con elevador, a diferencia del viejo conjunto de apartamentos el cual, al tener sólo seis pisos, no contaba con ascensor (considerando el hecho de que él viviera en un tercer piso). Eso era demasiado.

—Estoy llegando a pensar que nos traemos mala suerte… primero tú te enfermas y luego yo me accidento… menudo par de idiotas estamos hechos —Motomiya se quedó mirando el techo un momento.

—Bueno, me tienes a mí, así que tan malo no debe de ser. Además, lo tuyo sí que fue descuido, lo mío… bueno, también fue descuido… en fin, échale ganas, Motomiya, iré a la farmacia a comprarte esta prescripción. No hagas nada estúpido como prenderle fuego al apartamento en lo que voy, ¿vale? —Inoue sonrió con franqueza y le dejó un beso en la frente.

—Claro, antes acabo de culo en el piso. Ve en paz.

Y cuando ella no lo vio, estando ocupada en ponerse los zapatos, Daisuke sonrió. Quizás, estar a su cuidado, no estaría tan mal. Se hundió un rato en los almohadones del sofá, observando el dibujo mal esbozado, hecho con un marcador rojo. Un mes no sería tan terrible, serviría para tranquilizarlo un poco, probablemente.

« — »

_«¿Te acuerdas de que, a veces, Ken, tú y yo parecíamos conformar El Club de los Corazones Solitarios? ¿No fuiste tú quien lo dijo? ¡Estabas borracho hasta el culo! Habías terminado hace una semana con una chica, yo iba dando botes y Ken… bueno, sabemos que a veces tenemos nuestras dudas de nuestro mejor amigo. Es raro, siempre parezco estar ligada a ustedes._

_A veces me trauma el hecho… bueno, ahora que lo pienso, estuve con ambos. ¿No es eso a lo que llaman ser zorra? ¡Bah! Mimi-san dice que no es tan raro, porque soy joven y no conozco a demasiada gente fuera de los "Elegidos". Si conociéramos bien a otras personas, ¿estaríamos aquí?_

_También me acordé de la vez que fuimos a un Club de Striptease, fue la experiencia más rara que pude vivir. Pero me alegro que fuera con ustedes. Contigo. Hikari-chan es mi mejor amiga, pero con ustedes dos me entiendo de otra manera, supongo que a veces pienso más como un chico, je, je. A veces, por estas cosas, pienso que no tendremos futuro. Y luego, siendo más honesta, precisamente por esto nos irá bien, ¿verdad? ¿Nos irá bien?_

_Te ha ido mal, me ha ido mal. Nos ha ido mal. No quiero volverte un nombre más en una larga de fracasos, no quiero volverme una decepción._

_Te quiero._

_Pero estoy aterrada. Te conozco de toda la vida y pasar de meterme contigo a dormir juntos en la misma cama luego de… ya sabes qué, como que me sabe muy raro. Pero no desagradable, sólo es raro que el cariño haya mutado. Y temo cagarla. _

_¿Cuántos factores nos juegan en contra, Daisuke? ¿Uno? ¿Diez? ¿Cien?_

_Siento que quiero mandar todos esos factores al demonio e intentarlo contigo, hasta que nos salga bien. Hasta que salgamos victoriosos._

_¿Es acelerado? ¿Estoy siendo impaciente o egoísta?_

_Lo siento._

_Prometo comenzar a ser más clara._

_P.S.: Era "It's Only Love" de The Beatles, ¿no? Me debes una cena. Quiero comida rusa.»_

Dejó el diario a un lado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Miyako no volvía de las compras del supermercado y se había comenzado a impacientar. Él había echado a un cajón todos sus miedos y tirado la llave al mar, pero ella… los expresaba por primera vez. Ella siempre era transparente, fácil de entender como la aritmética de primaria. O eso llevó creyendo mucho tiempo.

Todos, todos, absolutamente todos, son complejos en algún grado. El punto no era su transparencia… el punto eran sus dudas, sus muchas dudas. Y él mismo comenzaba a dudar. ¿Funcionaría? ¿Ellos, dos tan iguales para muchas cosas? ¿Ellos, tan diferentes en muchísimas otras más? ¿Ellos, que se peleaban hasta por la cosa más pequeña e ínfima?

Por una vez en su vida, se lo callaría, sólo escribiría algo estúpido o poco relevante en el diario, ¿para qué angustiar más una situación que ya pintaba ser todo un culebrón? No, no era un momento para ponerse a pelear o para arruinar la buena atmósfera…

Qué montón de mierda, ¿fingir que nada pasó? ¡Patrañas! Motomiya no sabe callarse y hablarían del asunto _incluso_ si acababa de culo en la calle.

« — »

—¿Por qué no me dices estas cosas directamente? Ya, el papel aguanta mucho, pero quiero que esas cosas las hablemos en voz alta. No así. Nos incumbe a los dos —la enfrentó apenas entró, ni siquiera había alcanzado a quitarse los zapatos ni a dejar las bolsas en la entrada. Miyako le miró desconcertada, algo ida. Luego, reaccionó y frunció los labios.

—Porque sabía que ibas a ponerte así… —trató de pasar al baño, pero Daisuke le cerró el paso.

Ambos se miraron un buen rato, tratando de buscar algo en el otro, pero, ¿qué cosa? Daisuke al final negó y se fue, como pudo, al dormitorio de Inoue. Ella se quedó de pie, mirando hacia su habitación, el enojo comenzó a gestarse en ella, como un pequeño dolor de cabeza que va subiendo su intensidad conforme pasan los minutos.

—¿Ya vamos a pelear? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ni siendo _pareja_ podemos estar tranquilos? ¡Mierda, deja de ponerlo todo tan complicado! —Miyako se acercó al marco de la puerta de su cuarto—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es? Éramos buenos amigos, casi los mejores, pero ¡nos enamoramos! O eso creo. ¿Acabaremos como Taichi-san y Sora-san?

—_O eso crees_ —se sentó bien erguido, mirándola a los ojos—. No lo crees. Sabes que es un hecho irrefutable, como que esos dos _no prosperaron_. Pero no somos ellos. Eres inteligente, ¡por un demonio!

Siguieron mirándose con ferocidad largo rato, al final ella suavizó su gesto y se acercó, sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Daisuke alzó una mano y la posó en su mejilla.

—Sólo deseo que funcione, que no existan tabúes entre nosotros dos y que todo esto podamos hablarlo sin miedo ni vergüenza —se mordió un labio, pensativo, antes de añadir—. Quiero que seamos felices. Independientemente de si sólo salimos largo tiempo, unos meses, nos casemos… quiero, Miyako. Quiero. Y quisiera que tú quieras lo mismo.

Se acomodó otra vez en la cama, Miyako se apartó unos centímetros, apretando el edredón bajo sus manos.

—Quiero. Intentemos hasta que nos salga bien.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

—Va a salirnos bien.

« — »

Afuera, otra vez, llovía como si se tratara de agua caliente. Despertó tarde y ya, lo consideraba un día perdido. Estiró la mano hasta su mesa de luz y tomó sus anteojos, colocándoselos inmediatamente. Daisuke aún dormía, semidesnudo y abarcando casi toda la pequeña cama.

Bueno, no es como si la escayola hubiera simplificado las cosas… sonrió y quiso recorrer sus fuertes brazos con su nariz, pero se contuvo. A cambio, le revolvió los cabellos caoba, levantándose de la cama…

O, al menos, intentándolo; Daisuke la había abrazado por la cintura, apenas un rato antes de soltarla.

—Da igual la hora, duerme conmigo… —más dormido que despierto, ajá.

—Quiero ir a hacer algunas cosas —volvió a colocarse de pie, tomando su ropa del piso, mientras se cubría con una sábana.

—Da igual, podemos tener sexo de nuevo y…

Miyako alzó una mano, roja hasta las orejas.

—Cállate, no hace falta que digas tantas tonterías por minuto… —le puso una almohada sobre la cabeza e hizo presión, mientras lo dejaba y corría a esconderse al baño para vestirse.

—¡Sabes que quieres! —Le gritó el otro, tras quitarse la almohada y mirar a dónde había ido a parar su camiseta.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Te dije que nada de chupetones en el cuello! Mañana tengo que ir a reparar los ordenadores de una primaria…

Bueno, algo así son las cosas día a día entre ellos.

—Dile a los niños que te han picado los mosquitos… —Motomiya bostezó, sentándose al fin.

—Claro, les diré que duermo con un chupasangre… —ironizó, saliendo del baño, ya vestida—. Y no, los niños llegan en septiembre. De verdad quiero ese trabajo, pagan decentemente y me da más opciones de trabajo, a largo plazo. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo de pequeños trabajos ocasionales ni nada de eso, ¿sabes? Necesito un salario y… —se sentó en la cama, mirando al piso.

—¿Y…? ¿Y qué más? Adelante, soy todo oídos —le picó un costado con el dedo índice, animándola a proseguir.

—Y… que, supongo, necesito que al menos _eso_, en mi vida, sea estable.

Se miraron mortalmente serios, apretando los labios.

—Miya… —comenzó a hablar Daisuke, moviendo las manos—. Nada, sólo debía decir que… hay que reemplazar las baterías del control del aire acondicionado.

—… _vale._

¡Iba a decirle otra cosa! Como que podrían plantearse ir en serio… no. ¿Acaso ya no eran una pareja estable? Conocerse de toda la vida era un excelente factor, pero, ¿por qué ella no veía lo mismo? No quería discutir, por una de las pocas veces en su vida, fue capaz de callarse y sólo asentir.

—No sé tú, pero… considero que nuestra relación sí es estable —no planeaba quedarse callado por mucho tiempo, de cualquier manera—. O sea, es cierto que llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo, menos de un mes, de hecho. Pero en pocos meses hemos visto aún más mierda el uno del otro de lo que hemos visto en estos… ¿doce? años de amistad. Mal encaminados no vamos… ¡A lo que voy! Era cuestión de tiempo el dar el siguiente paso, quizá los chicos tienen razón y siempre hubo un _algo_ que nos involucrara. Y no creo en eso de que el tiempo da la profundidad a las cosas. El amor no es lógico ni se mide en tiempos o distancias. A todos nos sucede diferente.

Miyako no supo qué responder. Las veces que lo escuchó hablando con tanta profundidad las podría contar con los dedos de una mano y se quedaría sobrando.

—Sí, igual si consideramos que viene dándose todo desde mayo… quién sabe. Necesitábamos una buena dosis de mala suerte hasta darnos cuenta. No nos iría mal. No nos irá mal —se encogió de hombros, peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Me está alegrando eso de que comiences a ver el asunto como lo estoy viendo yo —siguió sentado sobre la cama, mirándose el pie escayolado—. Tienes otra habitación en este apartamento, ¿no?

—S-sí, la estoy utilizando de oficina-trastero, actualmente… —dudó.

—¿Y si me vengo a vivir contigo? _Like a roommate or something else_. Nos saldría a cuentas a los dos. Ahorrarías en gastos y yo en renta. Y acabaríamos con el lío de "bien, es que vamos a tu casa" y "no, no, a la mía". ¿Entiendes? Además, no deberías molestarte en cocinar de nuevo.

Le miró y se quedó pensativa, mirando la habitación, como si fuera un espectáculo interesante, de pronto.

—¿Te molestaría si te dijera que debo pensarlo detenidamente? Nos hemos vistos orillados a convivir, primero porque estuve enferma tras la cirugía y luego por tu pie… pero la convivencia _en crudo_ es diferente. ¿Puedo pensarlo muy, muy detenidamente?

Daisuke sólo sonrió.

—No te estoy diciendo que empecemos ahora ya. Es algo a futuro de corto plazo, mediano tal vez. Lo mencionaba por motivos meramente prácticos…

—Ya… —meditó sus palabras. Era cierto, juntos podrían llevar las cosas un tanto mejor, debería preocuparse sólo de la renta y una que otra cosa más, Daisuke se encargaría de las facturas y la alacena… y se tendrían sólo a una puerta de distancia, más importante aún—. Probablemente, en septiembre sea capaz de responderte adecuadamente.

—Claro, esperaré.

« — »

Septiembre llegaba, el verano parecía negarse a irse del todo, las cosas comenzaban a calmarse paulatinamente, el tobillo de Daisuke había sanado más rápido de lo esperado.

—Es que, hay que ver, ¡los tontos sanan antes! —Comentó Jun, entre risas y los gestos indignados de Daisuke, ¡había que ver con semejante hermana!

Esa tarde, que fue más fresca que las anteriores, ambos trasladaban algunas pertenencias de Motomiya al piso de Inoue, haciendo planes respecto a la cena, que si, por agotamiento, se conformaban con pedir algo a domicilio o salían a comer afuera.

Cuando algunos se enteraron de que vivirían juntos, unos opinaron que fue una decisión que debía de esperar un poco más. Otros, pensaron que era un momento óptimo, tratándose de ellos dos. Ellos dos habían decidido en base a la lógica y, sí, por querer tenerse cerca. Habría hábitos que deberían comenzar a reemplazar y rutinas que cambiar, pero, no es imposible, ¿no? Según ambos y por sus experiencias, por amor se podían hacer esos _pequeños sacrificios_.

—Quién sabe si —comentó Miyako, sentada a su lado y comiendo Yakisoba—, ahora que estamos juntos, comenzamos a anular poco a poco la mala suerte del otro.

Daisuke tuvo que aguantarse el soltar una carcajada.

—¡Quién sabe! Quizás hasta nos empiece a ir de perlas, alguno gane la lotería o yo qué sé —Se apresuró a comer su ramen antes de que se enfriara.

Esas cosas eran las irreemplazables, sentarse en un carrito de comida y charlar de todo y bromear, acompañarse y apoyarse ante todo. La vida estaba llena de tragos amargos, pero también de momentos dulces.

Dulces como aquel.

**— 6 —**

* * *

No estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero intenté de varias formas; sólo esta no me dio urticaria (o no tanta). El drama no me está saliendo mucho y... creo que metí más relleno que el de cierta serie infame (?).

¡Gracias por leer! (Y mil disculpas a HikariCaelum, por la tardanza y por este capítulo(?)).

Carrie.


End file.
